Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold
by GloriousSanity
Summary: After years inside a mental hospital, Rei Todoroki has finally had enough. She lost time with her children that'll never be restored, no one believes her when she talks about Enji's abusive nature, and when Endeavor is praised as a 'great hero and role model,' Rei snaps. After breaking out, Rei seeks vengeance against the man who ruined her.
1. Freedom

_**Years ago**_

"_I can't take it anymore." A 42 year-old woman said quietly over the phone. She was slender build with a mature body, had straight shoulder-length white hair with rather long bangs over her face and tired-looking brown-gray eyes with long eyelashes. The woman clenched her fist over the phone in distress, "Every day, the children seem to become more and more like him…" She was boiling water in a teapot, the lid rumbling lightly, but the steam coming out more forceful by the second. "Shoto...That child's left side sometimes looks very unsightly to me...I can't raise him anymore...I feel like I shouldn't…"_

"_M...mom?" A small voice said behind her. _

_The mother gasped and slowly turned around. She looked into his eyes with fear. He really was starting to become like him. Her last-born child was shaping into a…monster. In that moment, the pot started to scream as the water was now at the maximum boiling point. The heat, the pressure was too much. It had to be released now, or it would explode. She hung up her phone before suddenly grabbing the pot, and throwing it at her youngest child. The pot opened up and the water left it, a big splash of it landing on the left side of the child's face._

_Without a second wasted, the child screamed in agony as he clutched the left side of his face. The burning sensation was overwhelming. In an act of desperation, he froze his face in an effort to stop the burning._

_The mother could only look in absolute horror. What had she done? She just hurt her child, her youngest baby._

"_S...Shouto!" The mother cried out before she heard rumbling. The sound of many feet rushing towards the kitchen._

"_MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" _

_The voice made her freeze in place. The monster, the demon was here. The woman saw a large, clean-cut, muscular man enter the room in a hurry. He had short crimson hair which that was spiked up around his head and sharp turquoise eyes. _

"_Shouto!" The man yelled out as he looked down towards his crying son. He then examined the area and saw the pot, the spilled water, and his frozen wife. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" He roared as his face suddenly flamed up. The woman backed up in sheer fear, but couldn't mutter a word. "BRATS! GET SHOUTO OUT OF HERE AND CALL THE PARAMEDICS!" He ordered as other children came rushing in. They grabbed Shouto and took him from the kitchen as one of them got on a nearby phone and began to call emergency services. The muscular man walked over to the woman and gripped her by the throat before lifting her up. She was struggling for air, but did not move an inch as she was paralyzed in terror. "What did you do him?!" He asked once more._

_Tears flowed from her eyes in both shame and despair. Shame for what she did to her son. Despair for what was about to come next._

* * *

The surrounding area looked to be a rather small standard room. It had a one twin-sized bed, a coffee table with a chair, a nightstand with a lamp on top of it, a television set, a private restroom, and a large window accompanied by curtains with a beautiful view of the city. Inside the room was the woman and a man in a white lab coat, a psychiatrist.

"And that's all you can remember?" Asked the psychiatrist.

"Yes. That is all I can recall." The woman answered, remembering back to her darkest memory. "I cannot remember anything after that. It all went black, like if I was knocked out. When I awoke, I was here with all my belongings." The woman signed.

"I see." The psychiatrist wrote down what she said in a paper before clicking his pen, "We shall try again in another month. Remember to relax with exercises whenever you are feeling stressed, Mrs. Todo-"

"Rei." Rei respond quickly, not daring to let that man finish his sentence. "Just, Rei."

The psychiatrist looked at her for a moment and nodded, "I understand. I apologize, Ms. Rei."

Rei smiled lightly, "It's okay. You didn't know." The psychiatrist smiled back before leaving through the door, locking it in the process. Rei took a small breath before looking out her window. It wasn't so bad here, after all, she was free from that demon she once called her, 'Husband.'

In Rei's world, people were born with powers called 'Quirks.' They were discovered over two centuries ago when a baby was born emitting a bright light from its body in a hospital in Qing Qing, China. Not too long later, many other reports came from around the world about babies developing 'mutations.' Of course, there was conflict. People feared evolution, and a war broke out over them. The world's governments stepped in and ended the war with a proclamation. People with 'Quirks' were allowed to have special jobs. They would protect the innocent, fight crime wherever and whenever, and be paid for their work. These jobs became known as 'Pro Hero' jobs, and they have the most famous line of work since.

Rei grimaced lightly as she thought back to the word, 'Hero.' "...Hero." She muttered. It was true that her husband, Enji Todoroki AKA Endeavor, was dubbed as a hero by the public. However, she did not agree with them. Not one bit. Enji was not a great person, let alone a good one. The man was disturbed; driven by a single goal that caused him to perform such atrocious actions.

Rei and Enji went to U.A High School together as she was in 'General Education' and he was in the 'Hero Course.' The two never spoke, not even after graduation. Then one day, Enji suddenly shows up at her mother's house. He made his intentions clear that he wanted to see Rei. It came as a surprise to her family, especially Rei. They never spoke, and although she did see him as a ravishing handsome upcoming Pro Hero, why now? Why show up now after all these years? Rei gave it a chance, just to see how things could go. At first, it was going so well. Enji had gotten along with everyone, and Rei found herself falling in love for him, enough love to marry him when he proposed despite her own gut telling her otherwise. Enji won over her family so they were all in for the wedding too as Enji had their blessings. But that was her biggest mistake. After that, Enji changed completely. Enji was no longer the calm, charming, rather somewhat sweet man. He was cold, bitter, and expressed maniacal actions towards Rei.

At first, Rei excused the treatment as she thought the world of being a top ten pro hero was very stressful. He was always putting his life on the line, and came close to meeting Death itself. Soon, she was pregnant with their first child, Toya. Enji held high hopes for Toya even before he was born. Enji was there when Toya was born, but helped very little in the raising process, only showing up whenever his Quirk would spark. They proceeded to have another child, this time, a daughter named Fuyumi, then another son named Natsuo, then finally, Shouto.

In the time when all of the children were being produced, Rei saw the real Enji in that time. Enji did not care for anyone, not even for her. The only reason why they married was because of her Quirk. Rei had an ice quirk called, 'Glacier.' It allowed her to create ice from any cool area, and it did not matter if there was water or not. Glacier also allowed her to change the properties of her quirk. Rei could fire solid ice, frost, or even an ice beam that could freeze anyone in their tracks. Her quirk was impressive, so powerful that she could reach 'absolute zero' at full power. If Enji and her were able to conceive a child together with both Quirks, then he would pass down his ambitions to him. To defeat his rival, the number hero, The Symbol of Peace: All Might.

Once the truth was revealed, Rei tried to get a divorce but failed due to her family standing on Enji's side. Rei was trapped, and the conditions only worsen over the years. Soon, she was being mental abused by Enji for any reason he could come up with, but then came the physical abuse. Whenever Rei would attempt to intervene between her children's harsh training, Rei was either slapped or punched out of the way, and sometimes beaten to the point where she was bruised and bleeding.

After years of abuse, Rei snapped on that infamous night where she poured boiling water on Shouto's face. Rei was moved here, but she did not know how or when either. Like she told the psychiatrist, all went black in a moment.

Rei looked away from the window and at her hands. They were covered in a light blanket of frost. Rei got up and went to her restroom. She turned on the faucet to get rid of the frost with warm water. Rei was capable of such potent ice, but it came at a price. If she overuses her Quirk, she could freeze her hands off.

Once her hands were warm, Rei shut off the faucet and dried her hands. She was feeling hungry, but lunch was not to be served until the next hour.

Rei walked back over to her bed and laid on it. It was nice, but she wasn't happy either. It was dull, boring, and annoying. Everyone treated her like she was crazy, despite passing all of their tests to see where her mental state was. The only good that came from this hospital was the occasional visits from her Fuyumi and Natsuo. Sometimes Rei was allowed to leave the room and wander the hospital to get some fresh air and maybe even take a dip in the pool. But beyond that, this was not a life worth living. Where was her life in fact?

"Everyone has the right to live the way they want, however they want, they have the freedom to choose their own lifestyle. But freedom only lasts as long as a person chooses to do good and not become a threat to those around them." Rei said to herself, "How is this fair to me?" Rei questioned. "I was a good person. I was a respectful woman with no hatred towards others. I didn't choose to be bad, to end up here. I was beaten into this hospital. I suffered every day to a man who did not love the children nor me he has in his care. I should have listened to my conscious. Why would Enji appear in my life so suddenly to ask for me when he had all the time in high school to do so? It was obvious he had other intentions, but I was so caught up in my little girl romantic fantasies to notice." Rei criticized herself before looking towards the wall next to her bed. "I made that error to burn my baby like that, that will always haunt me. But why am I the villain of the story?" Rei clenched her teeth in frustration, "Why doesn't anyone believe me when I say Enji did this to me? That their so-called 'hero' put me through hell at home, beat me and our children daily, and manipulated my family to abandon me." Rei felt tears welling up to her eyes as she tightly closed them, "Why am I the villain?"

Forty-five minutes had passed, and Rei was watching TV on her chair. She wanted to clear her mind of everything, and TV was a good distraction. Rei didn't have a particular show to favor, ironically, she wasn't a TV person. Rei was flipping through channels as she was trying to find a show or movie that caught her interest. Rei stopped when she reached the news station. They were reporting a villain attack was currently happening. "Nothing else is worth watching." Rei told herself as she raised the volume slightly.

"_The villain is named, 'Frenzy Plant.' Frenzy Plant is known for his massive tree trunk type Quirk, one eerily similar to that of Pro Hero Kamui Woods and is quickly rising on the police's most wanted list. He is not a typical villain as he prefers to be attacking in the open rather than in the shadows."_ The female reporter said. The live broadcast showed that the villain was just a simple man ravaging through a city street as his tree trunk like arms were tearing through buildings and many civilians were either escaping or getting injured. Rei watched on and felt sorrow for those involved, but there was nothing she could do. "_Hold on! We have word a pro hero is arriving!" _The camera's turned to reveal a hero in a tight, navy blue bodysuit with lines of flames streaming across his chest, upper torso, arms and shoulders. Flames covered his face as a makeshift mask, and the tall boots he wears appeared to be made of fire, as only their soles and laces are visible around the flames. He sported white bracers on his lower arms, styled in a cage pattern, and a black belt with a pouch attached on either side. "_It's the number two hero Endeavor!"_

Rei frowned at the woman's excitement over her bastard of a husband's entry. "Sometimes I wish I could just show everyone what he really is."

Endeavor charged into the scene and blasted Frenzy Plant was a huge wave of fire. Frenzy Plant covered himself with his arms as they were burning quickly. Frenzy grew out a branch from his left arm and extended it towards Endeavor with much force behind it. Endeavor dodged it as it passed him by. He grabbed the branch and let out a powerful flame as the fire burned right through it. The branch fell to the ground dead as Frenzy Plant quickly moved out of the way and charged at Endeavor with both of his arms shaped like massive tree logs. Endeavor did not hesitate to blast the man in the face with as he scorched the villain in his tracks. Frenzy Plant screamed in anguish as he was burning on the ground. Endeavor's flames did not stick to him, but it was clear that Frenzy Plant was severely burned and did not get up, thus declaring Endeavor the clear-cut victor.

"_Pitiful."_ Endeavor simply said on the television. The crowd and chanted his name loudly as the police arrived and apprehended Frenzy Plant, "_What a brave performance by Endeavor, the number two pro hero in Japan. This man is clearly an idol to look up to if you are dreaming of becoming a real hero."_ The reporter stated before Rei shutted off the TV.

"An idol? A real hero?" Rei repeated. "If only they knew the real him. The real man behind that mask. How unworthy he is of that title of his." Rei said with a dark tone, "Everyone needs to know what kind of man he truly is. How he tore apart my family from my parents to my children." Rei had thought of this before, but never acted upon it due to fear. Fear that if she dare leave this hospital, Endeavor would come for her. Rei clenched her teeth in fury.

Oh how she toyed with the idea of revenge, how she dreamt of getting her way against Enji. The satisfaction it would be to take away his fame, his glory, his name. Everything. Rei knows her children hate him just as much as they do, especially Toya, wherever he may be. Toya left so long when Endeavor called him a "waste of time." Toya never came back, and Rei missed her eldest son very much. It wasn't even his fault; his Quirk was special, but he wasn't a fighter. He didn't want to be one. But Endeavor needs his selfish desires to be fulfilled and if that means disregarding his own flesh and blood, so be it. Every second Rei spent thinking about this made her even more mad, even more angry. So angry she did not notice the door opening.

"Mrs. Todoroki?" A new voice called out.

"I told you not to call me that!" Rei shouted before she turned around, and for the first time in ages, used her 'Glacier' quirk against another human. Her ice froze the man in place. Rei looked shocked for a moment as the innocent room service man fell victim to her Quirk. Of course he wasn't dead, but it was illegal. "No no no no no!" Rei said in a panic, "Not now! I don't need this now! I was so close to getting dismissed from here, and now, now I will be stuck here even longer!" Rei had shouted before an idea popped her in head. She could run. She didn't need to stay here. She didn't deserve to rot in a cell that wasn't hers to begin with. If she ran and stayed hidden long enough, maybe, just maybe, she can build up the courage to exact vengeance on Enji.

Rei was then reminded of a quote she once heard on TV, "_When everything you love has been stolen from you, sometimes all you have left is revenge."_

What did she have left? Everything she did love was elsewhere, and even though Fuyumi and Natsuo come by time to time, the love they shared wasn't the same. She hasn't seen Toya in years, and…her baby must hate her…

"_I have freedom at the tip of my fingers. Should I grab it or stay imprisoned in a cell that is not for me?" _Rei asked herself. "_...I know what I want. And I'll face the consequences of those actions later." _Rei knew she had no time to gather her things as she sprinted towards the door while grabbing an important paper that she had left on the counter. "I'm sorry, they'll unfreeze you soon. Please forgive me." Rei said to the frozen man as she ran past him and down the hall.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" A nearby worker yelled out. He grabbed a radio on his waist and opened the coms, "Security breach! One of the patients has gotten loose!" The man ran towards her, but stopped when he noticed the frozen service worker, "And has attacked a worker!"

An alarm was going off as Rei dashed towards a stairwell and began to hastily run downstairs. When she reached the bottom, she saw several workers coming at her, "No! Stay back!" Rei pleaded, but they would not stop. Rei lifted her hands and fired frost from her hands, encasing the security guards in ice. Rei wasted little time before she was on the run again, "I have to find an emergency exit, or maybe an open window!" Rei told herself as she froze another guard that she passed by. Rei frantically looked around before she spotted an emergency exit. "Yes!" Rei cheered and dashed towards it. Before she could reach it; however, she felt the ground suddenly become slippery. Rei lost her balance and crashed into a wall.

"Stop this now! Return to your room!" A security guard yelled out. His quirk made floors slippy it seemed, and Rei noticed that feeling was gone just as fast. Rei did not want to fight. Instead, she reached for the door and tried to turn the handle, but the guard shot out a substance from his hand that hit the handle, making it greasy for Rei. Rei's hand kept slipping off before the guard whipped out a taser, "Ma'am please! I don't want to hurt you! Just stand down!"

Rei looked at him for a moment. It was too late to turn back now. If she were to get caught, she would be stuck here forever. "And I don't either." Rei said before she directed her Quirk towards her feet and put up an ice barrier between herself and the guard. Rei froze the handle off and created ice around her fist before smashing the door open. Rei griminced slightly at the pain in her hand, but continued onward anyways.

Rei was now outside, and the alarm was blaring loudly as the whole building was alert. Rei knew that she had little time left before a pro hero would arrive, and it would be all over. Rei ran towards a gate and froze it completely before kicking it as it shattered to pieces quickly. Rei proceed to run away from the building and past many civilians that looked at her in confusion. Rei quickly turned a corner and ran into an alleyway before hiding behind a trash can. She was catching her breath as she was panting heavily. Rei created a small ice cube and placed it in her mouth to suck on to stay hydrated. Rei was not physically fit at all, and she knew that. It wouldn't be long before someone found her and caught her, so she ignored her body and ran deeper into the alleyway.

Once Rei declared herself far enough, she slowed down to take a breather. Rei could not believe what she just did. Rei…was free. At long last she was free, free from her jail; the one Enji put her in. "Hehehehe…" Rei laughed a little, "It…feels good to be free again." Rei had said to herself before she heard a noise. Rei quickly turned around and saw nothing. Rei looked around and nothing was there. "Must be the wind." Rei said as she walked down the alleyway more. The noise came again. Rei's heart began to pound a little faster in her chest as she walked a little faster. "_There can't be a villain here, not now."_ Rei told herself.

Fate had another idea as Rei felt danger behind her. She jumped to the side as someone run past her. The figure stopped in their tracks and let a laugh, "Well well, missy. Did you take the wrong turn?" The figure said as he looked at Rei with aggressive eyes and a dark smile. "I can lead you out, if you just follow me." The figure said hauntly.

Rei felt a shiver run down her spine as she stared at the man in front of her. He wore a black t-shirt with jeans and running shoes, but his fingers were shaped like knives. This was a real villain, and that frightened her severely. Rei wasn't a fighter like Toya, she was a pacifist…well…'was' being the keyword. Rei never encountered a villain before, let alone by herself. Rei knew she couldn't run or scream for help because her clothes will draw too much attention. Heroes or police will know she escaped her cell and put her back in. She was alone. She had to fight him alone.

"Come here!" The knifeman yelled out as he persuaded her. Rei, in an act of instinct, tried to freeze the man but missed as he dodged the frost that was heading his way. The man then threw a sharp hook as Rei quickly moved, but not cleanly as she felt blades slice her cheek. Rei touched her face and felt blood running down slowly. Good, it wasn't serious. "Oh what's wrong?" The man asked, "I just wanted a hug, that's all. You seem pretty scared." His already maniacal mouth formed into a grin, "Maybe a good rest might calm your nerves." He said as Rei looked at him terror. He wanted to kill her. He proceeded to charge right at her once more.

In slow motion he came closer towards her. Rei was paralyzed in fear. A villain was going to kill her, and she could not stop him. Her body wouldn't allow her and her mind was weak. She was always weak. She was weak for letting Enji wrap her around his finger when they started to date, she was weak when she ignored her gut about him, she was weak when he began to abuse her, weak when he abused their children, and…weak when she poured hot water on Shouto. Weak. That is all she is, and she is going to die weak.

…No. No, she wasn't. She did not suffer all those years to die now. Not when she just got her freedom back. "DIE!" The villain roared.

"NO!" Rei shouted before she unleashed a massive ice attack that left him frozen inside of a large glacier. Rei looked on in amazement at her work. She had forgotten all about her true power, the real damage this Quirk can cause. The reason why Enji chased her down.

"Rng!" The villain grunted as he struggled to get free, "Let me out of this!" He demanded.

Rei walked up to him slowly, "No." Rei then froze his mouth shut, but was careful enough to leave his nose exposed. It will be awhile before he is freed or someone notices, but she had to go once more. Right, as she was about to leave, another voice appeared.

"That was fascinating work, miss." The new voice said. Rei fired an ice beam in the direction of the voice, but a black portal opened up that enveloped the Ice beam whole. The portal closed to show a black and purple mist wearing a very elegant suit with a tie and five metal plates that go from around his collarbone to just below his eyes. "I was actually about to ask that man to join me for an occasion, but I think I'll ask you."

Rei kept a defense stance and did not let her guard down, "An invitation to do what?"

"I will not reveal the exact plan for I do not trust you as I do not know you. But I will say that it has to do with invading a rather highly secured area." The mist spoke.

Rei' eyes did not falter from the mist, but it was clear that she was nervous. "I...I'm not a villain…"

"Really? I assumed by the clothes that you escaped a mental institution. At least 95% of future criminals come from there, as sad as it is. No one really checks the ill properly these days." The mist signed as if he was speaking from some type of experience, "But I will not force you. I have some standards and morals." The mist said as another black portal opened up, but the figure did not enter it, "Though I do have to ask, what will you do?"

Rei looked confused, "About what?"

"About yourself. You can't walk out with that attire; you'll be apprehended if you come across the wrong person. Not only that, but I assume you have little cash on you. You have nowhere to go." The mist spoke.

Rei's guard lowered slightly as she kept her gaze on the mysterious figure, "You're kinda sentimental for a villain."

"Don't confuse my curiosity for tenderness; I could care less about your well-being." The mist plainly and harshly spoke, causing Rei to flinch a bit in the process, "I can tell just by looking at you that you have an ambition. An ambition for retribution." Rei's eyes widen at how she was figured out just by a gaze, "Is it because someone did you wrong, or even deeper than that?"

Rei looked at the ground in silence. Was she seriously considering telling this villain about her problems? About her life's story? No one listened to her pleads, so what difference will he make? Will he even listen to her?

The mist's eyes narrowed slightly, "No one listened to your story or believed you?" The mist asked.

"...Yeah." Rei spoke softly, "No matter how many times I say it, no one believes me. I had my liberties stripped of me because someone used me to pursue their own selfish gains." Rei looked away in rage, "I even gave birth to his children. I do not hate my children. I just wish that I didn't have to share them with him. I was abused mentally, emotionally, and physically from him, including my own children. But no one will believe me because of his status as a hero."

The mist was silent for awhile before he finally spoke, "For what it is, I am sorry that happened to you." Rei looked up at him in shock, "Like I said, I do not care for you, but I am capable of feeling remorse. I may be evil, I am not without compassion either." The figure said, "I understand why you want to exact revenge on him. He misused you, and your own flesh and blood for his own gains. Not to say I haven't deceived people, but the difference between him and I is that I would never do such an act to my own family." The mist walked towards Rei, "Allow me to be the first to believe your story. To believe your pain. To tell you that I can help you." The mist said softly to her.

Rei looked at him in awe. A villain believed her? The kind of people she grew up despising…was the first to believe in her? "_...Everyone else was a 'hero', but they never believed in me."_ Rei completely relaxed, somehow getting comfortable around this figure. "How can you help me?"

Rei swore the mist had a grin under that black and purple smoke, but couldn't see it. "By aiding you in your road to vengeance. Join my group, and we will give you what you desire." The mist offered to Rei.

Rei thought about it. Earlier she said no because she wasn't a villain, and she still didn't want to be, but now she was considering everything. She had no money, no alternate clothes to change into, not even an ID, and…no family to turn to. Rei could go to Fuyumi or Natsuo, but who's to say they wouldn't turn her in? As much she loved them; the trust was not there. Why would there be any trust? They haven't started to see each other again until last summer. She was all alone. "_...Maybe I should do this. Maybe I should join this man. I will not kill, and when I am able too, I'll leave them. Hopefully on good terms too."_ Rei thought to herself before her face grew firm and nodded. "Okay. I'll join your group."

"Excellent. Follow me." The mist said as both walked through the portal.

* * *

Rei and the mist figure walked through the portal to enter a bar. It was a clean, yet dull bar. It had wooden floor panels, a bar area with a stools in front of the counter, there were many tables with chairs everyone, two large slow ceiling fans, an old jukebox, and a TV that showed a black screen that said 'Mic on.'

"I've brought a new recruit, sir." The mist spoke towards the TV as he went behind the counter.

"Excellent." The TV spoke, "And who might you be, miss?"

Rei blinked, "You can see me?"

"Yes. There is a hidden camera in the room that allows me to see everything that happens in the bar." The TV calmly spoke. "Now, may you kindly answer the question?"

"At least he's being nice about it." Rei inwardly said, "My name is Rei."

"Rei. No last name?" The TV said.

"I despise the name." Rei answered coldly.

"Hmmm…" The TV then began to laugh quite hauntingly, "I assume you are looking for reprisal against your 'husband?'" The TV asked.

"Yes." Rei said as she pulled out a stool and sat down on it.

As she did so, a cup of water was pushed her way. She looked towards the mist to see that he was cleaning a mug, "You seemed thirsty, despite having an ice Quirk." The mist said.

Rei smiled lightly and drank the water, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"An ice Quirk?" The TV said with interest, "What is it called?"

"Glacier." Rei answered, "My ice is capable of creating large amounts of ice that can cover an entire street area if I put my best efforts into it. I am also capable manipulating the properties of it as I can fire frost from my hand or even summon an ice beam for a concerted ranged attack." Rei informed them. "Though I must admit, I am not quite skilled with it since I did not want to be a hero growing up." Rei admitted.

"Do not be fret. Everyone chooses who they want to be as we are granted that freedom." The TV said, "You did not want to become a hero, and that is okay because that is what you decided upon. That is just a small portion of the true beauty of freedom."

Rei couldn't agree more with TV. "I am agreeing with a villain? I think I am crazy." Rei thought to herself.

"In any case, I must attend to other duties." The TV said, "Kurogiri, make Rei feel welcomed and give her a room. Also, inform Shigaraki that we received the needed documents for our 'field trip.'" The TV advised.

The mist, now revealed to be Kurogiri, looked towards the TV, "Will do, sir." Kurogiri spoke before the TV suddenly shut itself off. Kurogiri turned his gaze to Rei, "I apologize for not introducing myself properly."

Rei smiled, "It is quite alright. It seems you were a bit busy." Rei before taking another sip of her water, "Do you have any food, if I am not being rude?" Rei asked.

"Will some leftovers suffice?" Kurogiri replied, "We are quite low on food at the moment, and I have yet to buy some." Kurogiri conceded.

"That is okay. I'm not too picky." Rei responded as Kurogiri left to the back. Just in that moment, Rei heard footsteps walking from the stairwell. Rei looked over to see a skinny, deathly pale man walking downstairs. He had a black shirt and pants on with red shoes with messy grayish-blue hair, but the most distinguishable feature was the many hands around his arms, shoulders and one covering his face.

"Who are you?" The skinny man asked with curiosity, his voice sounded as if he was parched.

"That is our newest member, Rei." Kurogiri answered for Rei as he came back with a plate full of food, "Rei. That is Tomura Shigaraki."

"Pleased to meet you?" Rei said unsurely.

"You don't sound so pleased." Shigaraki responded as he sat in two stools down from her.

"Sorry." Rei apologized as the plate was severed to her. Rei began to eat her food as she was in deep thought about the situation she was in. "_I can't believe I am doing this. I am now entangled with villains. I know what I told myself a few minutes ago, but the feeling of it is just…terrifying. These two could kill me, and the TV personal doesn't exactly come out as a calming presence either, especially since he can see me from his location, wherever that is."_

"Excuse me, Rei." Kurogiri spoke up.

"Yeah?" Rei answered as she swallowed a piece of rice.

"I do not mean to intrude, but who is your husband exactly?" Kurogiri asked.

Rei looked at him for a moment, "I would answer that, but I think I want to know what this plan of yours is too."

"Information for information. Classic." Kurogiri stated, "It is not my plan nor my right to divulge you in our ideas. That is left to our boss and Shigaraki." Kurogiri said as Shigaraki was sipping a soda can.

"Oh." Rei plainly said before taking another bite, "I understand."

"We're going to invade U.A High School and kill All Might." Shigaraki bluntly stated as Rei choked on her food.

"WHAT?!" Rei yelled out and looked at him. "_THEY WANT TO KILL ALL MIGHT?!"_

"Tomura!" Kurogiri raised his voice, "Was it wise to tell her our plans so easily?!"

"I didn't catch her name, but I did overhear about her wanting revenge against her husband, and I am too curious to let that go, especially given she keeps her surname a secret." Shigaraki explained, "Plus, if she really is going to be with us, she might as well know what we are doing, right?"

"She isn't official yet!" Kurogiri said with a loud sign and turned his eyes to Rei, "Now you know the plan. And by the look on your face, you must be rethinking your decision to join us."

"I most definitely am!" Rei said before she let out a sign of her own with her eyes closed, "But if I step outside, I will be caught. I don't have much of a choice here." Rei declare, sealing her fate. "Okay. A deal is a deal." Rei looked towards both men with a straight face, "I am Rei Todoroki. The wife of Enji Todoroki, but he is better known as the number two pro hero Endeavor."

Shigaraki and Kurogiri were both taken aback by this information.

"You're Endeavor's wife?!" Kurogiri asked.

"How do we know you aren't lying to us?" Shigaraki questioned with doubt.

Rei glared at him and the top of the counter began to freeze, "Why would I lie about that?" Rei coldly said. "That bastard hurt me beyond repair, and I am being labeled as the villain of the story!" Rei shouted, "He put me in a hospital for being too mentally unstable when it was him who made me snap! I was living just fine until he showed up!" The counter began to freeze more as Shigaraki and Kurogiri backed up slowly to avoid getting frozen, "He tricked me into loving him, he manipulated my family into taking his side, he used my body to give birth to children he doesn't even love, and…" Rei shut her eyes as tears flowed down her cheeks, "He is the reason why I lost my baby's love…" Rei said as she finally stopped using her Quirk, but the counter was completely frozen by the time she stopped. Rei looked down in as she got up from the stool, "I'm sorry, I...just lost control."

"It's okay." Kurogiri said as he walked around the bar area and towards her, "You were venting, that is all. I will show you to your room and clean up the mess. Do not worry about it." Rei could only nod in response as the two left upstairs.

Shigaraki looked at the older woman leaving as he was caught up in his thoughts. "_She must hold so much valuable information on Endeavor." _Shigaraki then grinned under his mask, "Maybe enough to help topple him too. Why not kill first and second place? Make a bigger impact on society."

* * *

Kurogiri lead Rei to a room. It was a downgrade from her hospital room as it was old, dark, had no furniture other than a worn out looking bed and a dresser, and not even a window. "It is not much, but finances are short." Kurogiri clarified.

Rei looked at Kurogiri, "It's okay. Even though it is rather poor, it has one upside to it."

"And what is that?" Kurogiri asked.

"I can leave it whenever I want." Rei said rather emotionlessly. All those years being cooped up inside a small room was maddening. Rei was never allowed to leave it unless it was for a special occasion, and even then, she needed permission to leave it. Here, she can walk out whenever she wants. It may be a downgrade, but that little bit of freedom was worth it.

"I will bid you farewell then." Kurogiri said as he was about to leave, but turned his head back, "Oh, and leave a note outside your room with your measurements. I know a few people who can provide clothing." Kurogiri stated before walking downstairs.

Rei watched him go before entering her new room. She did as told as she found a paper and a pen on top of the dresser and began to write down her measurements. Once she was done, she left the paper on the floor just outside her door before closing it gently. Rei suddenly grew tired. Most likely from the running and fighting from earlier. She made her way to bed and sat on it. It was not rough but not comfortable either. It was okay. Rei laid down on it and covered herself with the bedsheets and laid her head on the pillow. "_Brand-new pillow. Neat."_ Rei was taking in the simple pleasure she had as she looked up towards the ceiling. "No doubt everyone has been informed of my escape. I wonder what they are thinking right now." Rei said to herself, "Most likely Fuyumi and Natsuo are worried sick for me…" Rei said with a sad breath, "Toya is out of the picture, I haven't heard from him in years. And Shouto doesn't care most likely." Rei began to think back to that night. She remembered just how afraid her baby was when she looked at him, how he was about to cry because of what she said about him. "...Shouto. I hope one day I find you and tell you how sorry I am. I will understand if you hate me forever, but I just need to tell you how truly sorry I am." Rei said as her voice cracked slightly. In that moment, she saw Enji in her mind and her face twisted slightly, "I will expose you. One way or another, I will make you suffer just like how you did to my children and I. Enji. I hope the next time I see you, I am fully capable of taking you on so I beat you like how you beat me." Rei spoke before rolling onto her side and closing her eyes as she fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Villains

**If any of y'all thought I was already quitting this story, I apologize for making you think that way. College, job hunting, and taking care of my younger siblings took too much of my time (Almost a real-life Tsuyu Asui situation here except without a mutated Quirk obviously.) I lost motivation for a while, but I was able to feel my Quirk for writing spark a little flame, and I capitalized on it! So, here is a new chapter and a special announcement at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

It's been a few days since Rei made her move from mental hospital patient to League of Villains member. It was a bit nerve-wracking for Rei because she was living with villains now, something she never once thought would be happening in her life. But on the flip side, Rei was getting used to them as well. So far, it was just them three living in the bar with the exception of whoever the TV personality was.

Shigaraki is somewhat of a brat and a hermit. He rarely comes out of his room unless it is to discuss plans, talk about All Might's demise, or for food or water. Trying to talk to the male child was a hard effort since Rei notice she annoys him easily and has yet to figure out why. Maybe it is her attitude, her lack of being a reliable ally, no connection between the two, or maybe because he just does not like her. Who knows.

Kurogiri, on the other hand, is extremely kind despite making his status. Usually, villains are described as beasts that prey on the weak, that they are not kind people nor show any type of respect. Yet, Kurogiri was the purest example of a villain with class, kindness, and more importantly, human. Villains are seen as inhuman because of their antics, and Rei had to admit she fell for that norm society placed on villains. Kurogiri was human, he did display some humanity despite being an evil man.

Right now, Rei was in a secretive area, provided by the League, trying to make her Quirk more combative. Rei figured that if she was going to take arms against Enji one day, she may as well figure out how to utilize her quirk to the fullest. Kurogiri said he knew people who could provide more clothes for her, and he delivered on that statement. Seeing as she hated her uniform from the institution, Rei had them burned. Rei was wearing a black sweatshirt with grey sweatpants as she was focusing on her ice abilities.

"Mist!" Rei shouted as she fired frost from her body in multiple directions as the room suddenly became foggy with a chilly sensation. Rei then inhaled air and released her breath, some of it becoming frost itself. Rei shook her head slightly from the action, "I forget I can breathe ice if I focus my Quirk into my esophagus." It is a dangerous risk to breath Glacier for a long period of time because Rei can freeze her throat and suffocate to death, but since her body is naturally used to Glacier, only icicles formed in her windpipe and they melted quickly due to the warmth of her body.

"It's great for retreating if I need to leave, but I can tell it won't last long in intense heat," Rei told herself before she felt another presence enter the room. She spun around and saw that it was Kurogiri. Rei smiled lightly at her new partner, "Hello Kurogiri."

"Greetings." Kurogiri then shifted in position, "Was it necessary to make this room freezing again?"

"Sorry. I was just practicing." Rei looked around, "And I can't retract it either as you may know."

"I do." Kurogiri signed, seeing his own breath, "I came to inform you that the plan is moving forward. We should expect to be deployed tomorrow." Kurogiri said.

"Okay. That gives me enough time to practice a little more than." Rei said before forming an ice ball in her hand.

"Have you practiced any new techniques besides the ones you already know?" Kurogiri asked, "It is important for one to expand their number of attacks so they are less predictable, and to improve their combat capabilities overall."

Rei looked at him silently for a moment. "No." Rei said sadly, "I don't know what to do. I'm not a fighter, so I-"

"You can't use that as an excuse anymore." Kurogiri interrupted and caused Rei to jump slightly. "If you can't develop the right mindset that will help you battle your ex-husband, then how do you expect to beat him? You won't win anything by reusing that same alibi." Kurogiri's eyes narrowed, "If you are serious about what your desires are, then start taking it seriously now before you end up in the same hospital as before."

Rei was looking down as she took the advice in. Kurogiri wasn't wrong. She had to get out of the meek habits of hers. Rei really does want to embarrass Enji, more than anything, but she won't be able to do it if she can not even let herself mold into a different person. Rei looked up to Kurogiri and nodded firmly, "You are right. I need to develop myself differently and start to think like a fighter." Rei said as Kurogiri's eyes went back to their normal state.

"Do you even know how to fight?" Kurogiri plainly asked. Rei nervously smiled in response, causing the purple mist to shake his head with his eyes closed, "This is going to be a long road for you, Rei."

"I know it will be." Rei looked down to her hand and created an iceball within it, "But if the satisfaction is as good as I imagine it to be, then it'll be worth it."

Kurogiri chuckled lightly, "Thinking about revenge is sweet, but it pales in comparison to achieving it."

Rei let out a small laugh of her own, "That's good then."

"You know what that iceball and the mist remind me of?" Kurogiri began.

"Hmm?"

"Dry-Ice." Kurogiri pointed out, "Though dry ice may be made out of carbon dioxide only, I would assume you have the possibility of causing ice burns."

Rei thought for a moment at Kurogiri's suggestion, "I may be able too, but I would need some type of test dummy to test it on." Rei said before suddenly adding in, "One that's not particularly able to feel pain though."

"I'll be right back." Kurogiri left through a portal.

"I wonder how he looks under that mist, or...is he just mist itself?" Rei asked herself as Kurogiri returned with some meat on a plate.

"Try it on this." Kurogiri simply said.

Rei approached the meat and froze her hand for a second before placing it on the piece of meat. For a moment nothing was happening until Rei lowered the volume of the temperature continuously before a section of the meat started to turn greyish.

"Freezer burn," Rei said as she pulled her hand away from the meat.

"So you can burn your opponents." Kurogiri then warped the meat away, "You should add that to your arsenal." Kurogiri suggested before teleporting himself away.

Rei stared at the spot where Kurogiri was for a moment before looking at her hand, "Is this really worth it? To team up with villains and be apart of their schemes just to get vengeance on someone? What would my children think?" Rei's hand began to freeze slightly as she pondered these thoughts, "They hate him more, less, or just as much as me, but none of them are capable of villainy, not even Shouto." Rei closed her fist and created an ice block around her fist in frustration, "But I have no way out of here. If I leave, I get caught and there is no chance in hell I am going back there." Rei looked towards the door and walked towards it, "This is my life now. I just hope none of my children see what I will become."

* * *

When Rei entered the bar, she noticed the lack of a brat or Kurogiri. "This is the quietest bar I've ever been too," Rei said. She has been to some bars to drown her sorrows out from time to time, and they were always packed. Rei went ahead and got herself some water before flipping the TV in the corner on. It was on the news as it showed the typical news. A villain attack.

"Don't those guys get tired of being evil? What is the point if you are going end up behind bars?" Rei asked herself while taking a sip of water.

"You're right. What is the point?" Rei nearly choked on her water and began to wheeze heavily to cough the water out of her air passage. She looked to see that the TV was online since it said 'Mic On'. "I'm sorry, Rei, I didn't mean to startle you like that."

"I-It's alright," Rei said, still trying to get the remaining water from her lungs, "I'm sorry, but I don't think I got your name from yesterday."

"I do not share my real name with those I do not trust." The TV replied.

"Fair enough," Rei finally got the last of the water out, "What can I call you?"

"Master. Both Kurogiri and Tomura call me 'Master.'" Master said.

"Okay….Master." Rei sat down on a nearby stool, "What did you mean by that I was right? I would assume you would be offended."

"I am not because there are different types of villains. Those who operate in the open, those who act in the shadows, those who plan before attacking, those who strike without a plan, and those who perform all four types." Master explained, "The one you see on the news is your common villain, the one who strikes without a plan. He has no purpose. He only wants to hurt everyone, but do you know why?"

"No, I don't." Rei was curious where this conversation as going.

"From what my eyes tell me, he is angry at corporations. Just look where and what he is attacking." Rei looked at the TV and saw that he was destroying 'Hero Works', one of the leading cooperation in manufacturing hero items. "His anger is directed at manufacturers, and there are plenty of possible reasons why. Maybe he got screwed over and was left in unpayable debt, maybe his own business was shut down, who knows. However, his actions are just out of rage and pointless. Hero Works will simply repair the damages, and that is not even making a dent in their wallet, even if he did act within the shadows without a plan, what could have he done? If he wanted to do real damage, he should have planned his actions and research his target." Rei was fully invested in what Master was saying and completely forgot that the TV was on.

"With planning, you can deal more damage. You could attack a bigger part of the company instead of the front entrance such as the board room or some of their factories. Yet, that is not enough to downsize Hero Works finances. Which is why you would want to decide how you want to destroy your opponent. Do you want to do it inside, or outside? With outside, you are most likely going to be operating in the shadows. You can call these people 'Hackers.' You could hack into the company and place a few bugs in their system that could either destroy the motherboard from the inside or steal their money right under their noses. Though it is a great option, it is prone to fail as Hero Works still has a chance to revive itself despite the setback." Master chuckled lightly, "Then there is operating in the open. This one is the most feared tactic when it is quite simple. Many villains fear to operate in the open because what if they get exposed? That is their own fault as it is not hard. This tactic only requires yourself. Be yourself in this situation and work your way up the ladder. When you get high enough, you can accomplish many evil things. You could even find the doomsday button such as documents that contain illegal actions you will not find online, find all the highest cabinet members and take them out one by one or at once, sneak into forbidden areas and sabotage it, turn everyone on each other and let them rip each other apart, or force their investors to end fundings. The choice is yours, and if you do well enough, the empire will collapse from the inside and crumble to the ground."

Rei took in what Master had told her. He detailed ways of destroying systems correctly. It is true that a blunt attack will get nowhere as anyone is capable of repairing it quickly, but a planned, coordinated calculated attack. That will take time to rebuild and cost extra money that wasn't needed to be spent, maybe even cause unintentional damage that only helps the case. "_If I attack Enji point blank, I will lose, I know that. He has years of experience and did not earn the rank of number two for no reason. So I will have to plan my schemes and figure out the best possible solution to defeat him."_

"So you see Rei, if you want to get your revenge, you must plan it to perfection. We will help you as promised, but only if you keep your end of the bargain." Master reminded her of the deal they made.

Rei let out a sign of frost, "I know. And I will help."

"Great." Master said, "As you may know, we will be invading U.A. High School tomorrow. We will need you on board for this mission. Allow me to inform you of our situation." Rei straightens herself out, her focus was unwavering. "We will be using Kurogiri's quirk to enter a facility U.A calls 'The USJ' as All Might is supposed to be there and away from any help other than two teachers, pro heroes Eraserhead and 13, and twenty students from the hero course." Rei flinched slightly at the mention of students. She was against hurting children so the fact she may find herself battling some did not sit well. The pro heroes made her nervous, but not afraid. "Our goal is to kill All Might, but since you are not proficient in the art of war, I will have you fight against the students. You do not have to kill them, but incapacitate them is the least you can do." Master explained to her. She felt relieved that killing was not a requirement, but the feelings did not go away completely.

Master continued the plan, "During the few days you were getting settling in, Kurogiri and a partner of ours were recruiting members to help us. They are not League members so do not worry about getting acquainted with them." Rei nodded her head, "Before we enter, we will knock out communications so the backup will not arrive and put an end to our raid. When we do enter, we will teleport the students into different areas of the USJ. We will also teleport some of our forces to keep them occupied. The teachers will be forced to find them and secure them while that leaves All Might by himself with absolutely no support."

"I have a few questions if you don't mind," Rei asked.

"Go ahead."

"How will we defeat All Might? He is the number one pro hero after all, so I am not expecting a walk in the park against him." Rei was concerned about how they will beat the best hero in the world. Battling All Might is one thing, but killing him? That is a whole nother level.

"We have a weapon. I will not say what it is, but you will figure it out once you see it." Master simply said.

"Okay." Rei was slightly disappointed, but at the least found some comfort in knowing they have a plan, not that it made the murder of the number one hero any less easy on her mind and soul, "Is there is a list of who the children are?"

"I'm afraid not. We only managed to intercept a teacher schedule, but not a list of who the students are." U.A was always secretive about who is in their hero courses until the Sports Festival comes around. Why they do this Rei doesn't know.

"Alright. Lastly….why do you want to kill him?" This bothers Rei the most. Many villains had their reasons whether it is because they believed they were overconfident, crazy, stupid, or even just for fun. Of course, some fought him because they hated what he stands for as they feel as though he will never understand the pain they went through. Master, however, seemed different.

The air went cold, almost too cold for Rei to handle. The TV now felt like she was staring into a black abyss of pure darkness and hate. Master did not speak a word, but the atmosphere was convincing enough that something happened to Master for him to want to kill All Might.

"That is confidential information. I hate him for deep, personal reasons. I will give you one motive though." Master's voice lost the caring nature it once held, and was replaced with a tone that would make the devil shake in his boots. Rei slowly nodded her head with all her willpower as she was terrified of Master's voice alone. "All Might nearly killed me with his own hands."

Rei's heart froze for a moment. This can't be right. All Might attempting to murder someone personally? That can not be true. All Might is the ultimate hero, why would he do such a thing?!

"Your eyes are filled with questions." Master says, "Heroes preach about how they will never kill a villain, no matter how evil he may be or the number of deaths and crimes they have committed. Yet, the leader of all the propaganda wanted to kill me. Tell me, Rei. If All Might had killed me, would it still make him better than the average criminal? Would all of his good deeds still outweigh the one death he sought to accomplish?"

Rei had no answer to that. Yes, All Might was the hero the world needed in dark times. All Might is the Symbol of Peace and will forever be decorated with such praise and glory. He does not do it for fame or money, but solely because he wants to help those who can not save themselves from threats that are too powerful for them to overcome. All Might is the hero everyone should strive to be. But...does it all matter if he has blood on his hands? The good he did will never change and Earth will forever be grateful for it, but would everyone forgive him if he killed someone on purpose? What would become of All Might and his image, his legacy? Would the heroic actions really outweigh the one grave he put someone in?

"All Might isn't as pure as he wants everyone to believe." Rei felt as though Master was grinning from the other side, "Think about what I said. Does his hero work justify his need to kill me? Is he a true hero now that you know a dark ambition of his?"

"What….what did you to him?" Rei knew there had to be a reason why All Might was willing to kill Master. Everyone has a reason for their actions, so what would propel the greatest hero of her time to want to end someone's life.

"You will find out in due time if you manage to stay by the league's side long enough." Master said, "Right now we need to put our attention to our raid in tomorrow. Go get some rest Rei. Tomorrow is a big day."

"Yes, Master." Rei couldn't agree more with him. She was barely keeping herself awake right now.

* * *

Rei had gotten up the stairs and into her room. It hadn't changed since she moved in aside from the clothing Kurogiri supplied her with. He also gave her a mask for tomorrow. It was just metal that covered up her entire face. Rei picked it up and looked it over, "At least no one will recognize my face." Rei put the mask down on top of the dresser and looked at the paper she took from the hospital, the only item she was able to grab. It was a picture of her and her family, with a piece torn off as it once held Enji in it.

Rei gently took the picture and looked at it. It showed Fuyumi, Toya, Natsuo, and Shouto. All of them were very young and happy in that picture. Rei smiled as she looked at her babies.

"Excuse me, Rei."

Rei put the photo down quickly and looked at her door to see Kurogiri, "Oh. Kurogiri."

"A family photo I see," Kurogiri said.

"Yeah. It's just me with my children." Rei said, "I tore Enji out of it when I was in the hospital. This is the only item I was able to take with me." Rei looked at the photo once more before focusing on her attention to Kurogiri with a deep breath, "Do you need something?"

"Tomorrow is your first battle, and I must be honest, I do not expect you to hold out for a long time," Kurogiri said bluntly.

Rei slightly smiled at that, "Brutal honesty, but I can't deny it either."

"Which is why I will help you when you need me. If you are backed up into a corner, call for me and I will teleport you out. As a member of our group, we will not allow you to be captured. Plus, you have valuable information that you will no doubt spill if you are contained."

"That is also true, as sad as it is." Rei felt her pride being demolished, but she knew that being around villains was not going to be simple.

"You seem fine putting yourself down. You should fix that." Kurogiri said as he walked away leaving Rei with a stunning look.

Rei looked out the door to see Kurogiri walking downstairs, "That man is confusing. If he doesn't care for me, why does he help me?" Rei shook her head and went to bed with pondering thoughts about facing All Might. "_Kill All Might, huh? I might have better luck discovering the meaning to life."_ Rei joked to herself before going to sleep. Little did she know tomorrow would change her whole life forever.

* * *

The night rolled over very quickly, and so has the day. The bar was filled, more filled than it has ever been. There were low-level criminals everywhere. Some looked ready while others looked nervous. Rei was on a stool next to some of older criminals as Kurogiri was by the front door, with Shigaraki, telling them of the plan. No one stuck out though, so the weapon Master was talking about was obviously not here yet.

Rei took a sip of water from a cup she had. Hydration was important for her if she wants to create ice as it took much of the water in her body to create it. Rei was wearing pants, a white shirt, and a black jacket as her outfit since she did not have much to use right now. Above her head was the mask she would be using today. Kurogiri had finished his pep talk and was allowing everyone last second preparations before they depart. No doubt he was going to get the weapon. As they were waiting, Rei couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes staring at her.

Rei did her best to ignore the feeling, but it was short-lived as it got on her nerves. She turned to see that one of the goons was looking her up and down, "Yes?" Rei said to him.

"You're looking well miss. Though you have aged, I'd say you did like fine wine." The man flirted with her.

Rei felt an unwanted blush creep on her face as she looked away, "Uh...thanks." Rei did not know how to take the compliment if it even was one.

The man leaned closer to her, "Oh come on, give me a smile." The man then inches his arm closer to her as Rei moved away slightly. Rei wanted to say something, but her nervous nature took over. What if he lashes out and tries to fight her? This whole place could end up exploding and the plan will most fail before it even started.

Rei then felt his arm on her shoulder and instinct was about to take over as she was about to grab his hand and freeze it, but was stopped when Kurogiri suddenly showed up from behind her.

"I recruited you to fight, not to flirt with one of my team members. Either do as we agreed upon or get out." Kurogiri said with a menacingly low voice. The man scoffed and walked away. Kurogiri then turned to Rei, "Next time do something instead of being a helpless child." Kurogiri harshly said as he began to walk away.

Rei watched him go as she was about to call him to him, but when everyone began to back away in fear, Rei looked in their direction saw what they were afraid of. Standing in the back was a giant purple monster with a muscular build. It has no clothes aside from shorts and skull knee pads. The most intimating feature of this beast was its head as it was a beak with lifeless eyes and an open skull that showed the brain of the brute.

"_This is the weapon…" _Rei thought to herself.

Shigaraki then coughed into his hand, "Okay, now we move out and do not get in my way or abandon the mission." Shigaraki said as Kurogiri opened up a massive portal and everyone began to walk through. Rei watched everyone enter the portal at once. Her chest was pounding in a panic. She was going to U.A and to meet All Might, but not as a fan, but as a possible destroyer. Rei gulped and took a deep breath to calm herself; she then put the mask on and walked through the portal.

* * *

When Rei exited the portal, she was amazed by the structure. The USJ looked like an indoor amusement park as it had various locations, even its own waterfall. Rei shook her head as this was not the time to admire the area. Rei moved her head around and found the opponents. There were indeed students and teachers at the front entrance on top a long amount of stairs, but….All Might wasn't there.

"Where is All Might?" Rei asked herself before someone caught her eye. In the midst of the students, she saw one that looked familiar to her. Rei stared at the student for a moment before her blood froze, her heart began to slow, her eyes widened, and the whole world was shut out. In the group of students stood a teenager with half-white half-red hair and a burn on his right side of the face, specifically where the eye is. "No….it can't be…" Rei said as she stepped closer towards the stairs to get a better view of the student. Flashbacks began to cloud her mind as she saw the one person she had not seen for nearly a decade. The source of all her sadness. "S….Shouto?"

* * *

**Hello everyone! I am posting this message on my three stories, and I am here to say that I will be doing something special. I have had this thought going through my mind since I posted my Iron Maiden fanfic, and I never really knew when, how to do it, nor inspired enough to attempt it. But after watching Endgame, I felt a surge of inspiration to do this. At some point, at some time, I will be posting a new story. One that follows the canon of 'With Great Powers, Comes a Great Alliance', 'Iron Maiden', and 'Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold.' These stories will indeed be colliding at some point with one another, along with three other characters I have yet to reveal. Each of those three will indeed be having stories of their own. All are crossovers with BNHA, but two are not crossovers with Marvel. **

**With that being said, I do not know exactly the planned date for this event, but I do know when it is drawing near. Keep an eye out for 'Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold' because when it reaches 5 chapters, the event will be triggered.**

**I urge you all to be caught up on my three stories before I post my crossover if you want for it to make sense and to avoid spoilers. Although they will interfere with the main storyline of each story, so if you do not want to read the crossover event, that is fine. **

**That is all I have to say. Thank you to everyone who has favorited or followed any of my stories, I really do love doing this, and I can not express how much I appreciate all of you. Without you guys investing your time to read my mediocre stuff, I know I would have not continued these stories. I hope to get a reliable schedule soon and ease the load of stress I have on me so I can pump out chapters more frequently, trust me, I hate to make you guys wait because I know that feeling. **

**Criticize me if you wish, but please do so respectfully. Once again, thank you to all of you and I really do love you guys and gals.**

**Sanity out.**


	3. First Mission: Kill All Might

"Where is All Might?" Rei asked herself.

"I ask myself the same question, where is All Might?" Shigaraki said, "We went through the trouble of gathering this whole crowd, too. All Might...The Symbol of Peace...is not here." Shigaraki said to himself with frustration, but it soon turned into a relaxed voice, "I wonder if he'll come if we kill some kids?"

"What?!" Rei snapped her head to Shigaraki, "I...no! I did not sign up to kill children!"

Shigaraki looked with annoyance in his voice, "What did you say?"

"I joined because Master said you will help defeat Enji, and in return, I will help you kill All Might. That was the deal!" Rei yelled, "There was never a part where it mentioned killing children!"

"You don't understand, do you?" Shigaraki said with annoyance, "We are villains. We don't care who we kill. Law, morality, code of ethics, it is all meaningless. Even children fall under our kill list." Shigaraki sounded angry at this.

"They are just kids, Shigaraki!" Rei pleaded, "What the hell did they do to you?! All Might is who you want dead, not them! What will killing them accomplish?! You want to fight the Symbol of Peace, and you are going to do it when he is at his most pissed off state?!" Rei argued, "We have seen him on a sluggish day, but never on a bad day." Rei gave Shigaraki a look that called him an 'idiot' as she continued to speak, "Do you really want to fight him when he is at his angriest?" Rei's voice turned into one that held wisdom, "The people you never want to piss off are the ones who smile the most, and All Might is nothing but smiles."

Shigaraki growled loudly under his breath as Kurogiri watched on. He had to admit that Rei standing up to Shigaraki was unexpected, but her voice held reason behind it. If it were up to him, he would send her away, but that is not the case, Shigaraki is the one in charge.

Shigaraki scratched at his neck furiously and began to quietly rant his thoughts aloud. Everyone under his command watched Shigaraki angrily rip his skin off his neck, causing some spurts of blood to shoot out. Just as fast it started, Shigaraki stopped ripping his skin. "Fine, we won't kill them. But we're going to hurt them, very, very badly."

Rei wanted to protest this as well, but she also didn't want to push her luck. "Okay then."

"Now quit your crying," Shigaraki grunted, "Go forth, my army of villains." Shigaraki sent out the command. His small militia walked towards the steep staircase that had the students and two pro-heroes at the top. Rei, Kurogiri, and the monster stood back to allow the pawns to go first. Shigaraki wanted to also put Rei with the disposables, but there were a few reasons holding him back. Her fierce Quirk, her knowledge of Endeavor, and, if they can draw it out, her unrelenting killer instinct. Overall, Rei was useful and finding quality allies are in short supply these days.

Rei, Shigaraki, and Kurogiri watched as one of the pro-heroes suddenly jumped from the staircase and charged at the mass unit alone. He had a ragged black outfit that consisted of a long-sleeved shirt and matching pants that tuck into his boots. He wore a utility belt and scarf with the outfit too. His eyes were concealed by a pair of yellow goggles. The man ran with both of his hands clutching the scarf as the piece of clothing looked as though it was levitating. Rei could barely hear several of the firing squad villains in the front taunt the hero, but couldn't make out they said.

The villains never stood a chance as the pro hero suddenly began to wail on them, knocking out multiple villains in mere seconds. Rei looked closer at the Pro-Hero before the pieces in her head began to fit together. She knew this Pro-Hero, she has seen him before through her window a few times. "That's Eraserhead!" Rei shouted to the crowd, "His Quirk is able to erase Quirks for brief moments by looking at you. Watch yourselves!"

"You know who he is too?" Shigaraki asked without breaking focus from the battle.

Rei nodded her head, "I've seen him a few times at my prison; even had the pleasure to watch him fight from my window. That scarf is his key weapon. It's a lot more versatile and dangerous than it looks, but even without it, he is a master at hand-to-hand combat." Rei spoke from memories of the numerous battles that rocked the hospital at night, "If I were a guessing woman, and I usually am, I'd say those goggles are to protect his eyes and the source of his Quirk."

"That is a logical assumption." Shigaraki shrugged his shoulders in agreement, "Most Pro-Heroes who's Quirk stems from their eyes wear goggles to protect them." Shigaraki then gasped lightly in realization, "He hides his eyes to confuse everyone. He needs to look at you in order to use his Quirk, but concealing them adds a neat bonus to his trick. No one will be able to tell who's Quirk he just erased, so he attacks you mentally too."

Rei was a bit surprised at Shigaraki's precision to trace down the idea behind the goggles. "Exactly." Looks at though Shigaraki is more than just an angry brat.

Kurogiri looked between Rei and Shigaraki. About a moment ago, those two could have come to blows, but now they were communicating like they've known each other for years. Kurogiri could sense that if they could get along more, something special would bloom between them. A chaotic evil with no bounds. "_I hope I am here to see the day when these two become real allies."_ Putting aside those thoughts, Kurogiri went back to examine the fighting in front of him, which as more of the same beat down the minions were already receiving.

"This is going nowhere." Rei sighed, "He's taking down everyone like nothing."

Shigaraki lightly scratched at his neck again, "I hate pro-heroes. You're right, Rei, the masses don't stand a chance against them." Shigaraki turned his head to Kurogiri, "Go scramble the brats."

"Understood, Shigaraki." Kurogiri's body melted into the floor and disappeared. "Wait for Kurogiri to spread the brats out, then he will come for you."

Rei nodded with acknowledgment. The children were running away, and though Rei didn't wish to see them hurt, she knew that seeing them hurt rather killed was better in the long run. It's not like she could single-handedly stop this raid. Internally, Rei was praying for All Might to appear and stop this before anyone gets killed or hurt too badly.

It took a couple of minutes, but a portal opened next to Rei. Before stepping through, Rei looked back at Shigaraki, "When All Might shows up, and he will, are you sure that thing will take him down?"

Shigaraki turned his head to Rei, "Of course. Master designed it to be better than All Might in every way. Now stop wasting time and get out of my face!"

Rei rolled her eyes behind the mask and jumped through the portal.

When Rei landed on the other side, the first thing she saw a town on fire. Rei was about to panic from the scene, but remember all of this is just fake. "Right, it's just fake," Rei told herself and walked around, "So, why the fire? What is this place?" Rei examined the area around her to get a better hold of her settings. The flames were strong and the heat radiating from them was irritating to her. "Too much Enji here." Rei felt her hands freeze from rage and continued to walk down the path. Rei walked for what seemed like an eternity passed scorching buildings that would not break to the fires fury. Rei began to ponder just what the buildings were made off that they could last this long against fire and not wield to it. "Maybe something like this could prove to be useful armor for me, and considering U.A has it, it must be the latest version." Rei's ears lightly flicked on their own from the sound she picked up. To her right, there were sounds of struggles. A brawl. "Guess I found my target." Rei proceeded to jog towards the fight.

The sounds of combat grew louder and louder. With every step Rei took, there was a grunt of pain. Someone or someones were getting their butts handed to them. When turned the corner, she was surprised by the sight she saw. A young man of muscular build, has short blond hair swept to the front of his head and wore a plain karate gi, tied with a black belt, its collar partially lined with fur. The most notable part of the student was his massive tail that he was using to keep him moving around the area, and at times, whack his opponents. "He is quite able." Rei walked with caution towards the fighting student as he knocked out the last of the thugs before turning his attention to the mask Todoroki.

"What are you villains doing here?!" The student asked, "What do you want from us?!"

"I have no idea what they want." Rei lied through her teeth. She knew the plan just as well as Shigaraki, "But I am not on their side, I just need them for something."

"That being what?" The student kept his guard up. His voice was calm now. It held a soft tone that ringed friendliness, but also expressed wisdom. The suit was not there for show, maybe he was an experienced fighter.

"I'm afraid that is not of your concern." Rei replied, "Please, don't make this harder for me. I won't kill you, heavens no, but I have to make this look real for them." Rei put her hand and pointed it towards the tailed-student.

"I don't trust you." The student firmly stated before jumping onto a nearby streetlight. Using his tail to keep his momentum, the student quickly aimed to pounce Rei to end this fight quickly. The student never stood a chance as he found himself suddenly entrapped in a big iceberg aside from his head that stuck out like a sore thumb.

"I warned you." Rei sadly told him and she walked by his frozen body and ignored his shocked expression.

"I only know one person who can create powerful ice like this." The student said with chattering teeth, "Who are you?"

Rei stopped and looked back, "A human looking to make up for past sins. I just so happened to be caught up with the wrong crowd with no way out." Rei continued her way, but not before freezing every other villain in place to protect the student. "_I'll just say they got in my way and threatened me." _Rei thought of her excuse and made her way out the area to find her son.

When Rei found the exit and left the fire room, she found herself in another area that had to with a landslide. There were rocks scattered everywhere along with pieces of buildings and other various rubble crushed by the rocks, dirt, and fake nature such as trees. Rei climbed up the landslide, being careful not to be spotted or tripping over something. It was quite a climb, but not too difficult. Rei made it to the top and took a quick glance around the area before she caught a sight that made her heart jump into her throat. In the distance, Rei could see a frozen landscape that covered a square of the area. There were many bumps and figures under the ice. No doubt the crooks were beaten but seeing how they were beaten made Rei uneasy. It looked too precise, too clean. There was clearly no signs of a struggle, and that put terror into Rei's mind.

"_If he is able to take down a group like that with little effort, then…" _Rei balled up her fists and looked down, "_Oh Shouto. Did Enji not give up on you after I was gone? Did he continue to abuse you to make you the 'perfect' weapon?"_ Rei forced her thoughts away and hesitantly made her way towards the frozen scenery. Rei desperately wanted to turn the other way and run. She couldn't bear the thought of seeing Shouto with a group of villains. It must have affected Shouto somewhat to hear the news of his mother's escape, but to see her working with villains that want to kill All Might? That would make her even worse than Enji in his eyes, and that was a feeling Rei did not want to Shouto to feel.

Rei suddenly felt her body being pushed forward by an unknown force from behind her as she nearly tumbled down to the ground below and would have slid off the landslide part. When Rei caught herself, she turned around and saw nothing. "What the?" Rei could have sworn she felt someone push her, but there was nobody present! Rei then felt a sucker punch land on her left cheek. Rei swung to her left but hit the air. Two more blows came to Rei at her midsection that made her wheeze out in pain and curl up slightly. Before any other hit could be landed on her, Rei quickly froze the landscape with her feet and watched the ground be covered in a layer of ice. When Rei looked up, she saw a pair of frozen legs in front of her.

"What the heck?!" A new, bubbly, female voice screeched in front of her, "How did you…"

Rei know understood everything that was happening. It was another student who was attacking her, an invisible one. "Well...that's fascinating."

"You have an ice Quirk like his too." The new voice trembled in fear, "B-B-But I though Quirks were supposed to be unique! How could you mimic his exactly?!"

Rei simply ignored the question as she already said too much to the young man from before. "I'm not going to kill you that is what you're worried about. I have no intent on doing that. I am for my own reasons." Rei turned her body away and put distance between her and the invisible girl.

"Hey! Wait!" The girl called out, but Rei kept walking until there was a loud crash that shook the whole building. Rei snapped her head to where the noise came from and saw a huge cloud of dust at the front entrance where Kurogiri was supposed to be at. Rei examined the sight for the clouds disappeared and stood a hulking figure that Rei could barely make out. Rei already knew who it was. As much as it made her feel excited to see him, she also felt extreme levels of dread wash over her. "All Might," Rei mumbled aloud.

"All Might's here?!" The girl asked in excitement, able to barely hear Rei's voice, "We're saved!"

Rei shook her head and left the girl alone. Rei walked alongside the are, but kept her eyes on All Might before he suddenly disappeared from view. Rei paused and looked down to the ground and was left in awe. In the middle stood All Might, and he looked as though he was kneeling down and holding someone. "What speed…" Rei heard All Might was fast, but that type of quickness was ludicrous. "No way anyone is going to beat him down. I'm not even sure about that monster either." Rei adverted her eyes away. "I need not worry about him for now, all I need to do is-"

"_Rei, do you copy?"_

Rei jumped from her position at the sudden voice in her ear, "Who's there?!"

"_Rei, there was a radio pre-installed into your mask before I gave it to you. If you are present, press your hand next to your left ear to active the microphone." _The voice was clearly Kurogiri's voice. Oddly, that made Rei feel calm.

Rei did as instructed and placed her hand next to her left ear, "Gave me quite a fright, a heads-up about this radio would have been nice."

"_My apologies, but we had no time."_ Kurogiri cleared his throat "_I need you to randevu back with us. With All Might present, it is best for all our forces to band together and take him out at once." _Kurogiri explained as Rei heard Shigaraki blabbering away about something in the background, "_Hurry up."_ With that, Kurogiri's line went dead.

Rei took her hand away from the radio and felt slightly enraged about being recalled, yet relieved that she didn't have to meet Shouto now. "_Maybe another time, my little Shouto,"_ Rei told herself and went back to the rendezvous point.

* * *

It took Rei quite a while to finally make it back to the rally stage, but once she arrived, the sight in front of her made her astounded. Kurogiri was using his Quirk on All Might and the monster to form a portal that left All Might in a pickle. The lower half of the monster's body was going through one end of the portal that led into the ground with the upper half coming out of the other side just about a foot away. The monster's hands were gripping onto All Might's sides with a deadlock grip and keeping the number one hero, who was dressed in a white button-up shirt and striped light brown pants, above ground while All Might's hands were secured around the monster's waist. The scene slightly worsens when the monster squished All Might's sides, and one of them began to bleed.

"Were you trying to keep him from moving by sticking him deep in the concrete?" Shigaraki asked with flaunting, "You won't be able to stop him like that. Because Nomu is as strong as you are."

"So that's what it's called, a Nomu," Rei whispered to herself and stood by ideally near Kurogiri at an angle where she was hidden from the classes view.

Shigaraki let out a small laugh and turned to his associate, "This is good, Kurogiri. I have to admit, this is rather an unexpected development." Kurogiri squinted his yellow eyes and the portals began to slowly close.

All Might let out a seeth of pain as the Nomu's grip kept digging deeper into his sides and more blood began to ooze out into his white shirt. All Might relinquished his hold on the Nomu and went to pry off the Nomu's hands from his sides. "This is your first offense?" All Might asked through the pain, "You better prepare yourselves!" Hearing All Might say that made Rei shake in her shoes. She had a fair chance of being on the receiving end of All Might's power, and that was not an option on her bucket list.

Shigaraki boredly, and arrogantly, scratched his neck in response to All Might's threat. "Kurogiri. Finish it."

"I do not want blood and guts overflowing within me, but I would be happy to take in someone as great as you." Kurogiri proudly stated with his portals inching closer and closer together. Rei couldn't even stomach the idea of having another's blood and organs inside her, but these were villains so they take satisfaction in darker things. "You are too fast for the human eye. The Nomu's job was to restrain you. And then, when your body is halfway in, to close the gate I will tear you apart!" Kurogiri revealed how they were going to kill All Might. Rei was surprised by how structured it was. Rei assumed they were going to let the Nomu kill All Might, but it looked as though Master didn't want to chance at Nomu losing so he set up a different plan that would be more logical. Though the surprise wouldn't last long as the dark realization hit Rei about the situation in front of her. All Might was really going to die, and she played a part in it! She may not have had direct influence, but she still helped the villains in aiding this invasion! Was this really going to happen?! Was All Might seriously about to die in front of her?!

"All Might!"

Rei turned to see a kid dressed in a blue tracksuit with wild green hair, a freckled face, and red armored shoes. He was running towards them!

"Rei. Freeze him." Kurogiri ordered to her.

Rei nodded her head. Though she understood the child's ambitions as to why he would come back to fight, it was suicide to fight against real villains. The green child jumped towards All Might with his hand extended out. Rei stepped out of Kurogiri's framed and planted her foot on the ground. Rei could see the child's shocked green eyes when Rei appeared from nowhere.

At the moment when Rei was about to freeze the boy, she was blasted from some type of TNT explosion that sent her away about several feet from where she was standing.

"GAH!" Rei felt spit spew through the mask at the sudden attack on her. "What the hell was that?!" Rei asked and got up almost immediately. Rei looked back to where All Might and the others were and saw what was happening. All Might was free and a few more students had made their debut. A barechested redhead with dark red shoulder pads shaped like gears, a jagged sash joining the one in his left to the right side of his belt, which has a red "R" set into its center, baggy black pants and half cape with a ripped hem, and black boots. A tight black sleeveless tank top, an orange "X" across the middle, the two upper prongs the v-neck collar of his shirt, a metallic neck brace, large grenade-like gauntlets, and a mask that is jagged and black, and goes around his eyes with a large, orange-rimmed flare shape protrudes from each side of his head.

The last student had a plain off-white shirt with matching pants and boots, with two gold-colored straps going over his shoulders with ice covering his whole left side. Rei kept her eyes locked on this particular student as her heart fluttered with fear, excitement, and pride. "_Shouto…" _Rei was happy and afraid of Shouto being right in front of her, but she was also prideful in her son for following his dreams of trying to become a hero. She adored the costume, but it needed an upgrade in her opinion. Mama's instincts. "_Why does he have that ice over his left side? Does he reject his bastard of a father's side?" _Rei would get answers at a later time for Shigaraki was all alone. It pained her to back him up, but Rei wasn't in the right position to switch sides given who she is with, the two students she froze, and her recent escape. Rei ran next to Shigaraki and stood by his side. "So, what do we do?"

"Kurogiri is pinned by the brat that blew you," Shigaraki informed her.

"What?!" Rei asked out of surprise and anger.

"Yes, but do not worry, we can free him." Shigaraki turned his head towards the still beast, "Nomu." The Nomu screeched and pulled his body from Kurogiri's portal. Rei didn't notice till now that half of its body was frozen. It's right arm and leg shattered into pieces when it exited the portal. Everyone stared at the beast intently as it began to regenerate its missing limbs with All Might telling everyone to get back before asking a question regarding the Nomu's quirks.

"I didn't say that was all he had." Shigaraki bragged like a spoiled child with a brand new toy, "This is his super-regeneration. Nomu has been modified to take you at 100%. He is a super-efficient human sandbag." The Nomu had finished regeneration awhile ago and stood in front of Shigaraki and Rei in a protective manner. All the students got into fighting poses. Rei got into one as well, but Shigaraki didn't bother too as he said, "But first, we need our exit back." The students took a step back and in a blink of an eye, the Nomu suddenly had Kurogiri in his hands, the explosive student with the others on his butt, a collision happened at a nearby wall, and All Might was nowhere to be seen. The sheer force that the Nomu used was extremely dominant that it sent shockwaves powerful enough to send the students back a few feet as well as Shigaraki and Rei.

"K-Kacchan!" The green haired, who Rei assumed was oddly named 'Deku', shouted before he became aware that his classmate was okay and next to him. "You dodged? That's amazing!" Deku praised rather foolishly.

"Shut up ya damn nerd!" Kacchan barked, but kept the same stunned look on his face. The students were about to question how Kacchan moved out of the way when it hit them that All Might had saved him and took the blow. They all turned towards the wall and sure enough, All Might was there in front of the collapsed structure. All Might had his hands up in a defensive position while coughing heavily into his arms to exhale as much dust as possible.

"He protected the child, huh?" Shigaraki stated the obvious.

"_You don't say? That's what he does!" _Rei sarcastically said in her mind while rolling her eyes behind the mask.

"You won't hold back, won't you?" All Might asked with an irritated tone.

"It was to rescue my companion, I had no choice." Shigaraki was futilely trying to make his actions justifiable.

Rei walked next to Kurogiri and looked up to the purple mist, "Are you okay, Kurogiri?"

"I will be." Kurogiri replied with hidden frustration, "I underestimated those brats. I will make sure to not let that happen again."

Rei nodded with a smile and listened to Shigaraki blabbering yet again, this time pointing to Deku, "I mean, earlier, that plain looking one was about to punch me with everything he had, you know." Shigaraki continued a fruitless attempt to his efforts seem proper. "Violence for the sake of others makes it admirable. Isn't that right, hero?" Shigaraki held out his arms lazily, "You know what, All Might? I'm angry. I'm angry at how this world classifies the same violent acts as either heroic or villainous, deciding what's right and what's wrong. 'Symbol of Peace?' That's hilarious. You use violence to repress violence, and the only thing that comes out of it is more violence. As they say, violence breeds violence. The world will know this once we kill you!" Rei gave some credit to Shigaraki as his words did make little sense, but it was extremely flawed in many aspects, not to mention how it is easy to see through his bull for Shigaraki did not sound at all aspired to his preach about his 'goal.'

"That's absurd." All Might simply state, "The eyes of white-collar criminals like you burn silently. You just want to enjoy yourself, don't you, you liar?" Shigaraki's silence gave the truth away.

"It's four against five." Shouto abruptly spoke. Rei gasped at her son's voice. It was…..empty. Empty and cold like Shouto had no heart whatsoever.

"_Shouto..."_ Rei so desperately wanted to tear off the mask and run to her baby boy and be a mother once more, but Rei knew better than that. Right now wasn't the best time. "_What did Enji do to you while I was gone?"_ Rei's breath hastened and her mask chilled on the inside due to her breathing frost. Rei was so focused on her child's voice she nearly forgot about the conflict in front of her. It was only through Shigaraki's voice that Rei snapped back to reality.

"Nomu, Kurogiri. Get him. Rei and I will handle the students." Shigaraki said only audible enough for his group to hear.

"Understood." Rei was reluctant to fight against rather gifted children, let alone her son, but she will do it anyways. "But the one with the ice Quirk is mine."

"Whatever. Let's clear this and go home." Shigaraki rushed the students head-on while leaving Rei behind for a quick moment. Rei looked ahead at her soon to be opponents. Her main focus was on Shouto. None of the other children mattered to her. If Shigaraki dared touch her little boy, they could forget about their deal.

Neither side even had a chance to fight as a forceful windstorm picked up. Everyone's head turned towards All Might to see that the hero was unloading massive amounts of energy from his body like he was charging his Quirk. The hero blasted from the ground below him and made a crater from where he was once standing. The Nomu and All Might charged with fists reeled back before each went for a massive strike. Both forces collided and created an immense shockwave powerful enough to send everyone and everything around them flying.

"Damn." Shigaraki was unusually calm in this predicament while Rei was panicking from being airborne. "Hey, you remember he has shock absorption, don't you?" Shigaraki questioned All Might and landed near the landslide area on his feet along with Rei, who didn't have the same luxury and instead landed on her back.

"Oh son of a-!" Rei nearly cursed at the pain shooting up her back but was able to recover fairly quickly. Rei rolled onto her stomach and looked at the fight between the two behemoths. All Might and Nomu looked evenly matched in pure raw power and strength. Rei never had the pleasure of seeing All Might in live action, like most, she saw him battle on TV. So to see the Symbol of Peace fighting in front of made her start questioning her choice of agreeing to kill this legend.

Kuorgiri had regrouped with the two with his eyes squinting from the wind force, "I can't get near those two!"

"If your Quirk isn't shock nullification but shock absorption, then there is a limit to it!" All Might with each individual strikes getting faster and faster. "If you can fight me at 100%, then I'll just use more than 100% to defeat you!" The villains all too note at how the Nomu was being pushed back by All Might and the occasional stagger the beast did. In a few seconds, the Nomu was now fully reeling back as his attacks were more defensive rather than offensive. All Might smashed Nomu through the nearby forest area and ran after it with his attacks continuing. Rei and Kurogiri could sense Shigaraki's rage building up as All Might continues to preach. "A hero will always find a way out of a tough spot, never backing down from the challenge in front of them!" For a moment, All Might and Nomu were in the air as Nomu was trying to get ahold of himself, but All Might wouldn't allow it as he grabbed the monster's arm and violently swung him to the ground and caused a massive crater to be created. The Nomu's body bounced from the impact as All Might landed next to him with authority. "Hey villains, have you ever heard these words before?" Rei couldn't tell if he was being rhetorical or not, but that didn't matter for Rei already knew that the Nomu was beaten. "Go Beyond! PLUS ULTRA!" All Might pulled his fist back before slamming it straight into the Nomu's chest. The collision between Nomu's chest and All Might's caused a literal explosion to made be made as Nomu went flying straight into the air and through the building, and most likely to never be seen again.

For what seemed like an eternity, everyone was left in a state of awe or fear. Rei was now having seconds thoughts about joining the League. She knew All Might was the number one hero for a reason and to see the reason why had her quivering in fear.

"Now, villains," All Might asked as Rei jumped from his calm yet terrifying voice, "I'm sure we'd all like to end this as soon as possible." All Might turn to the trio with the left side of his shirt was ripped to absolute shreds. It was a wonder to Rei how all of it wasn't torn off from that ungodly fight.

"Weaker!?" Shigaraki shrieked with mixed emotion that matched his shaking body, "No way! We were completely outclassed!" Shigaraki looked up to the hole in the ceiling where the Nomu was blown through, "I can't believe he did that to my Nomu! Did he use a cheat?!"

Rei so desperately wanted to slap Shigaraki silly after hearing him say All Might used a 'cheat.' Did he really think all of this is some type of game?!

"This can not be happening. He isn't any weaker whatsoever. Did he really lie to me?!" Shigaraki mumbled to himself while scratching at his already ripped neck.

"What's wrong?" All Might grabbed their attention again, "You're not going to 'clear' this as you proclaimed?" All Might sent a death glare at the trio, "Come and get me then." All Might's voice was chilling enough to send Shigaraki back in fright and have Rei feel an uninvited shiver sent up her spine. The villains and All Might continued to have a stare down as neither side budged an inch towards the other. "Well?" All Might shouted to them and taunted the villains by moving his body forward without taking a step, "Are you going to finish what you started?"

Rei's fear swiftly changed into confusion. All Might just taunted them, why? That is something All Might hasn't done since he first started before the Silver Age. Rei studied All Might for a moment before she realized something. "He's shaking." Rei thought aloud, loud enough to capture Kurogiri's and Shigaraki's attention.

"Shaking?" Shigaraki asked with his head tilted slightly and hands about to go on another scratching rampage to his poor neck.

"You noticed it too?" Kurogiri seemed to have picked up on it already.

Rei nodded her head, "Yes, he is shaking if you look close enough. What is also odd is that he taunted us. I've watched All Might since his debut, and he has never done taunts since the Bronze Age." Rei was lucky that her voice was naturally quiet for if it were any louder, Shouto would hear her.

"She is right, Shigaraki," Kurogiri turned his eyes to All Might, "The Nomu may have lost, but he still damaged All Might to a weakened state, the children appear to be frozen in fear, and our underlings are recovering. I assume we have a few minutes before reinforcements come."

"Wait, reinforcements?" This was news to Rei.

"Yeah, Kurogiri let someone escape," Shiagraki was quick to throw Kuorgiri under the bus, "That's how All Might was able to arrive in time."

"I see." Rei wanted to ask how Kurogiri let someone escape, but didn't want to anger the purple mist either.

"Anyways," Kurogiri's voice was clearly agitated, "If the three of us work together, we still have a chance at killing him."

"Yeah…" Shigaraki aimed his eyes to All Might, "You're right, Kurogiri. We still have a chance."

Rei gawked at them both, "Seriously?! He just home-runned Nomu to the sun, and you think we can take him?!"

"Yes." Shigaraki answer bluntly, "I mean, we have the last boss in front of us all weakened up for us. Like a pack of under-leveled users ganging up on the final boss after the strongest user softens him up, but still fails to defeat him." Rei couldn't defeat that logic of thinking but was still scared shitless about All Might's power.

"Okay then." Rei readied herself for what could be the end of her life or All Might's.

When Shigaraki ran to lead the final assault, Kurogiri and Rei followed suit. "This is revenge for Nomu!" Shigaraki shouted with his hands in front of him. All Might stood still like a statue as the trio approached him. Rei couldn't believe her eyes, All Might wasn't going to fight back at all. He really was weakened!

Like last time, before they could attempt at killing All Might, Deku once again interfered. The kid was already in the air ready to attack the trio to defend All Might. Rei found this attempt to be suspicious. The first time Deku intervened, she assumed it was because he couldn't bear to see All Might in trouble, but this time had her thinking. Did Deku really understand what was going on too?

"He's pretty fast." Shigaraki took notice of his speed as well as the others, "But we won't fall for this a second time!" Shigaraki shoved his hand into Kurogiri's body and from where Deku was going to hit Kurogiri out came Shigaraki's hand ready to grasp and disintegrate Deku's face.

Then came gunfire.

Shigaraki pulled his hand back from Kurogiri's body and two more shots were heard, but the headed into different directions.

"Shit!" Shigaraki cursed and looked at his hand. It had a single hole that was see-through as the bullet shot through his hand. The three watched as the heroes reinforcements arrived and wasted no time in dispatching the disposable minions. "Aw man, they're here," Shigaraki said as the three of them backed away from All Might knowing they are truly defeated, "It's games over now." Shigaraki sighed with disappointment, "Let's go home, guys. We'll try again lat-" Shigaraki's body was hit by several gunshots in precise locations as he fell over whithering in pain. Kurogiri quickly shielded Shigaraki by creating a big circle of gas around him and Rei.

"Shigaraki!" Rei cried and ran over to him, "He's bleeding everywhere! Kurogiri, get us out of here!" Rei yelled out to their exit.

"Already on-Ngh!" Kurogiri's body began to deform as if something was pulling him apart. "This is Thirteen!" Kurogiri said as he struggled to wrap his body around Shigaraki and Rei to teleport them away. "I can't wrap myself around both of you! I'm being pulled apart!"

All three of their bodies were being dragged towards Thirteen's Blackhole Quirk. If Kurogiri couldn't warp them away in time, they'll surely be captured. Seeing no other option, and considering the panic she was in, Rei knew what to do. "Kurogiri," She shouted to him, "Make an opening for me!" Rei knew that whoever was shooting at them would notice this and quickly fire at her, so Rei had to act quicker than a bullet if they wanted to leave.

"Opening!" Kurogiri quickly opened up a pathway for Rei. Rei saw the faces of All Might, Deku, and Shouto from the opening that was made.

Rei took one final glance at Shouto as time slowed down for her. "_One day we'll see each other again, and not with me having a mask on." _Rei planted her foot on the ground and just as she heard gunshots, Rei created an ice wall in front of them to block the bullets and Thirteen's Quirk.

"What the-?!" Rei heard some of them shout from the other side.

"Excellent work, Rei," Kurogiri praised and quickly reformed his body. Kurogiri warped the three of them back to the base and left everyone else behind.

* * *

When the portal opened back up, Shigaraki was gently placed on the ground while Rei landed next to him and Kurogiri appeared behind them in his normal state with his butler attire.

"Master!" Rei cried out to the TV while pulling her mask off and letting her hair fall, "Shigaraki is badly injured, he's been shot in both arms and legs! Do you have a medic you can send?!"

"Yes, that is Kurogiri, Rei. Calm yourself." Master immediately responded. "Besides, Tomura is a lot tougher then he looks. By now, a regular man would be screaming in pain. Tomura isn't."

Rei was about to respond but did take notice as Shigaraki's unusual high pain tolerance. "I see that Master, but that still doesn't stop the bleeding."

"There should be medical supplies upstairs next to the bathroom." Master calmly informed her, "And before you ask, yes, they are well equipped to deal with gunshot wounds." Rei made haste upstairs instantly. As much as Rei did not like Shigaraki, she didn't want him dead either. Rei spent a couple of minutes upstairs looking around for the medic case before she stumbled upon a heavy case filled with the traditional 'red cross' logo on it.

Rei made way back downstairs to hear the end of the conversation between Shigaraki, Kurogiri, and Master. "Next time, show the world that you are to be feared." The TV then went from 'Mic on' to 'Mute.' Kurogiri looked towards Rei and took the bag from her and knelt next to Shigaraki. "We can't operate on the floor. I'll teleport him to the training room, it has the only table big enough to lay him on. I'll need your help to make the healing process quicker."

Rei nodded her head firmly, "Okay." Rei looked to Shigaraki and was able, for the first time, see his cold, dead, red eyes. The two shared a brief eye-to-eye connection till Rei broke it with a sentence, "This is only the beginning, Shigaraki. Learn from this and don't underestimate anyone else."

"Just shut up and heal me," Shigaraki replied and looked away, but Rei knew he took in her advice.

* * *

After being questioned by the police, checked up by Recovery Girl, and getting his school supplies from his classroom, Shouto Todoroki was now walking home. Today was interesting, to say the least. Although villains did attack unexpectedly, Todoroki was able to make out that they were not a big threat. Sure they had the numbers game by a wide margin, but Aizawa was able to nearly single-handedly take them all down. Not to mention the villains Todoroki fought for a few seconds by freezing all of them in place, hell, one of them was even crying like a baby. The only problem was when that Nomu thing got moving and decimated Aizawa, but the day was saved when a rather pissed off All Might came to rescue everyone from danger.

But none of that matter. None of those thoughts were filling his mind. The one thing on Shouto's mind was the 'Ice User'. Todoroki has only seen that type of ice Quirk once before and that was from himself. The only other person who is capable of creating ice that powerful and out of thin air without the need for water like Shouto would be…..

"No." Shouto firmly stated. "It's not her. It can't be her. She wouldn't side with villains. Not even after she escaped her mental hospital."

When Shouto first received the news about his mother's break out of the mental hospital from his sister, at first he was in denial. Shouto could hardly remember anything about his mother other than that one painful memory, but Shouto knew his mother was anything but aggressive. Yes, she did do 'that' to him, but she wasn't like his father. Shouto's mother wasn't a fighter either so that only further pushed him to not believe his sister's words. Then the reports on the news came in about a break-out at the mental hospital where his mother was staying in, and when they confirmed that one person was missing and it was indeed 'Rei Todoroki.' That was when Shouto's world went darker than ever before. His mother was gone and on the run from the authorities. What could possibly have made his mother suddenly break-out, and why hasn't she called or come to them?

Shouto felt a sting of pain in his chest. He was feeling guilty about not seeing his mother since that day. The thought of visiting his mother has constantly invaded his mind for a few years now, and they only increased when his sister and brother asked if he wanted to come with them to see his mother a while back. Maybe she hasn't returned because she believed he doesn't love her anymore and didn't want to see her again.

"Mom," Shouto grimaced slightly as more pained thoughts filled his mind, "I will find you, and when I do, I hope we can make up on lost time."

* * *

**So. I have another Villain AU in the works, and I'll let you in on a secret. It's not Deku. No, he's overdone. I have a different idea in mind that involves a few from Class 1-A. Hope to surprise you all when it comes out. **


	4. A Pair of Blades

A few weeks have passed since the USJ. By Master's orders, The League was told to hunker down and let the search party die down. During that time, the Sports Festival had continued despite controversy saying it should be canceled due to UA being invaded by villains.

Rei watched as her son almost won the event, but was just shy of first place when he was bested by Katsuki Bakugo in the final round. Rei was amazed by her son's performance, but was left speechless and nearly in tears when he used his fireside against Izuku Midoriya in the second round. It wasn't tears of anger or frustration that Rei was feeling. No. She was proud. Rei was proud of Shoto for using his fire. When she was still in the hospital, Fuyumi and Natsuo had informed her of Shouto never using his left side because he wanted to spite his father by becoming a hero without using his fire quirk. Rei understood her son's anger, but she would have told Shouto to use both of his quirks. If Shouto wanted to spite Enji the right way, he would accomplish everything he wanted too without fulfilling his father's wishes. Take everything you can from Enji, but slap him in the face as a thank you.

Currently, Rei was in Hosu City. She was tasked with finding the infamous Hero Killer. A task Rei wasn't so eager to perform for various reasons, but swallowed her fears and went anyway. Due to Rei's face being quite known because of Endeavor after her escape, Rei was forced to cover herself when she walked amongst the crowd to blend in. It was moments like these that made Rei wish she was able to feel normal again.

It was nighttime, and Rei was walking in the alleyways trying to see if she could catch him. The hero killer was hardly ever caught on camera, and when he was, he was usually in the shadows and off the streets. According to sources, he used to be called 'Stendhal,' but changed his name and attire after a one-sided fight that left him on the floor. It also changed his entire personality and views on society. His real name is still unknown, but that did not matter because it's his abilities that the League wants to recruit.

Rei was on her guard during her search. Alleyways are always dangerous, especially at night for that is where most fatal crimes happen. Rei was about to turn a corner when she heard voices talking. Quietly, Rei planted herself against a wall and listened in.

"Awww come on, babe, I'm willing to pay ya whatever you want for some fun." An older male voice said.

"No way. I already make enough money to live a good life." A disgruntled woman responded, "Now get away from me, creep." The woman said.

"Oh don't be like that," The male said with some aggressiveness in his voice, "You look like you could use some stress-relieving too."

"Hey!" The woman screeched, "Let go of me!" The woman grunted as her voice was suddenly muffled. Rei peaked the corner and saw the man had a hand over her mouth and was using his body to pin her against the wall. Not a second later, Rei stepped out of the corner, pointed a finger at him, and released a beam of ice. In a split second, the man was frozen still and encased in ice from head to toe. The woman was in shock as Rei walked over and moved the man from her.

"You okay?" Rei asked.

The woman looked shaken, but recovered enough to answer, "Uh yeah!" The woman quickly grabbed Rei's hand and shook it, "Thank you so much!"

Rei smiled back lightly, "Happy to help." The woman smiled back and left. When she was out of sight, Rei picked up her phone and called Kurogiri.

"_Yes, Rei?_" Kurogiri answered.

"I froze another one. You could take him to the lab." Rei said as a portal quickly opened and swallowed the frozen man whole. Rei hung up the phone and continued her search. "Damn, where can he be? I mean, he kills heroes, but what's his game? Does he kill at random, or is there a meaning behind his murders?" Rei asked herself before stumbling across a corpse. Rei backed up because she was still not used to seeing the dead in person. "Oh boy, what happened to you?" Rei asked before she noticed another body up ahead. Rei ran to the body and checked the pulse. Another dead person.

"Who killed these people?" Rei looked around and saw no one. The area seemed to indicate there was a struggle, but the amount of blood that was splattered around indicated that the fight was rather short. "Maybe the hero killer killed them. Probably got in the way." Rei flipped the body over and checked around for any slices in the skin. The file on the hero killer said he operated with blades, and the body had cuts all over him. It was when the moonlight passed over the body that Rei noticed something. The body was incredibly pale; almost pure white. Rei then noticed two little dots on the body's neck and inspected them. The dots were puncture wounds and had a small trace of blood coming from it.

Rei got up and backed away from the body, "Okay, that is not the Hero Killer's MO. This was someone or something else's work." Rei's senses suddenly flared as she activated her ice quirk and protected her back with a wall of ice. She felt something hit against her ice and a whine coming from the outside.

"Awwwwwww those were my favorite knives!" A young female voice said.

Rei ran out of the corner to face a new threat. It was a young girl dressed in a bloodied schoolgirl outfit with her hair styled in two buns and strands sticking out. She had eyes that resembled that of a cat and with a blush on her cheeks.

"Oooooh~" The girl cooed with a knife in hand, "Aren't you quite old to be looking for Mr. Stainy~"

"Excuse you?" Rei looked at her aghast, "I know I'm old, but that's rather rude to point it out."

The schoolgirl rolled her eyes along with her knife, "Easily offended, eh?" The schoolgirl then smiled crazily, "Well, you won't be offended for much longer~!"

Rei then pointed to the two bodies laying around, "Did you do this?"

"Yup~!" The girl proudly acknowledged. "Their blood was meh but still better than others I drank before."

Rei almost called her crazy, but after seeing too many cops show in her time in the hospital, she knew a little better than most. "Does it have to do with your Quirk?"

The girl looked surprised, "Wow! You guessed that right. Normally people just call me crazy, but I'm just lusting over blood 'cause of my Quirk." She then squealed, "I like you!"

"Uh…." Rei looked around for a moment, "Thanks?"

"You're welcome!" The girl then suddenly threw a knife at her, "Now I wanna taste your blood even more!" Rei quickly dodged the knife and fired ice at the girl. During the time in hiding, Rei underwent harsh training with Kurogiri to tighten up her skills. Though Rei is quite old and out of her prime, that didn't mean she couldn't learn how to fight.

The girl dodged the ice attack and ran up to Rei with two knives in hand. Rei dodged the attacks as best she could with some hits being able to slash her skin. The girl kept pushing her attack and changed her offense into stabbing motions. Rei took advantage of the opportunity, grabbed the girl's wrists, and froze them. Rei let the girl go as she looked at her hands and pouted.

"Damn it," The girl grumbled, "And I was sooooo looking forward to tasting your blood~."

"I know you said your Quirk makes you lust for blood, but that doesn't make you any less crazy," Rei said to her.

"I live life how I want to ~," The girl stated, "I'm given that right~."

"Like how I'm given the right to misuse my hand upside your head!" Rei remarked as the girl giggled.

"Awwwww did I scare you~?" She giggled, "I didn't mean too, I'm just jumpy~"

"Whatever." Rei signed and turned around to walk away.

"Wait, you're just gonna leave me here?" The girl asked.

"Yeah," Rei responded.

"But I'm defenseless now!" The girl shouted.

"And that's my problem, how?" Rei rhetorically asked.

"Um, look at me," The girl said, "A young, attractive girl, in a schoolgirl outfit with a short skirt mind you, unable to defend herself in an alleyway at night." The girl clicked her tongue a few times, "Many males, and some females, find this to be a dream come true."

Rei turned her head back to the girl and stared at her for a brief moment. On one hand, she didn't want to take the girl with her because she was a threat, but on the other hand, someone could violate her, possibly even kidnap her and who knows what other horrible deeds could happen. "Alright, fine," Rei said with a sign and motioned for her to follow her.

The girl squealed in delight and ran next to Rei with a big smile, "Yeeeeee! Not gonna get misused today!" Rei shook her head and walked down the path with this hyperactive bloodsucker next to her.

"So," The girl said while waving her frozen hands around, "What's your name~?"

"None of your concern," Rei responded

"Okay, fine, I'll go first~," The girl said, "My name is Himiko Toga~!"

"Himiko Toga?" Rei asked, "I think I heard a report a few years back about you."

Toga blinked in surprise once again, "Really?"

"Yeah, on the news." Rei answered, "You were reported as 'lost' by your parents, but some of the other parents spoke out against yours saying they were raising you to be a bloodsucker." Rei explained to her. "I thought that was just some kind of insult."

"Well, now you know that is true~!" Toga said with a happy sign, "I had a crush on this cute boy in middle school named Saito~! He was so handsome when he was covered in bruises and blood~! One day, I decided to get closer to him~."

"And you drank his blood?" Rei guessed.

"Yes~," Toga was now ecstatic, "I cut him with a box cutter, put a straw in his wound, and drank away~! I didn't kill him, but damn was it hot~!"

Rei took a couple of steps to the side as she was now very uncomfortable with this girl next to her, "Not the ideal way to express your love to someone."

"Oh, definitely not~!" Toga replied, "But it's how I wanted to do it~." Toga got closer to Rei with her smile still intact, "Soooooooo have you ever had a crush on someone~?"

"I did." Rei coldly replied, "I prefer not to talk about it."

"Okay then~." Toga said and began to hum to herself. "What are we doing exactly~?"

"Looking for the Hero Killer."

Toga gasped and shrieked in delight and began to jump in place, "So I was right! We're looking for Mr. Stainy~?!"

"More like me," Rei replied, "You're just with me because I would feel terrible if I let you be used without consent."

"But I'm here, soooooooooo…" Toga got uncomfortably close to Rei, "We're looking for him~"

"I'm two seconds away from freezing your feet and leaving you."

* * *

Shouto was dreading this decision but knew it was one he had no choice in the matter. When Midoriya made him realize that his fire was just as his own as his ice, he knew, at that moment, he had to get better with his fire. And, frustratingly, there was no better person than his father to show him how to utilize it to its fullest potential.

Shouto laid in bed thinking about his performance at the Sports Festival. He could have won easily outright if he had done his best, but the refusal to use his fire was holding him back, yet that wasn't the biggest factor in his loss against Bakugo. No, it was his family, specifically, his mother.

It has been weeks since her escape and the police have had no leads as to where she could be. That was; however, until the USJ.

Shouto felt chills sent down his spine and his mind only focusing on the figure who used their ice Quirk to get away with the other two.

After everyone was accounted for and taken for treatment, Detective Tsukauchi started to question everyone about the incident. When it was Shouto's turn, the very first question he was asked was about his mother and if they had heard from her. Shouto answered honestly and said no that neither his family nor himself have heard from her. As the questioning continued and more questions about his mother were asked here and there, Shouto said what he knew, but felt no were helpful in the slightest. Detective Tsukauchi revealed to Shouto that Hagakure and Ojiro were the only two students to be physically attacked by the ice user, but what caught the detective's attention was when Ojiro said that the villain was a person 'wanting to make up for past sins, but got caught up with the wrong crowd,' and Ojiro stated that the person sounded like an older woman.

Shouto couldn't finish the conversation and the detective excused him. Shouto's mind was falling apart. A woman with an ice quirk that was trying to make up for past deeds? It sounded too much like his mother.

When the news reached his siblings, they were just as stunned and hurt as Shouto was.

"_No," _Fuyumi desperately said, holding back tears, "_It can't be her! It isn't mom! She wouldn't do anything like this!"_

"_Mom would never join villains!" _Natsuo said, rubbing his hands through his hair, "_She was never evil! She never did anything wrong other than hurt you, Shoto! What sins does she have to make up for?!"_

Of course, their father wasn't the least bit disturbed by this news.

"_Hmph." _Enji scoffed, "_I doubt it's your mother. She's too weak to be a threat; let alone be valuable to villains. And if it is her, then I'll treat her like the rest of them. A criminal."_

Things were already tense in the family when Toya disappeared, and now the disappearance of their mother added so much turmoil to the three siblings. If there were any benefits from all of this it was that Natsuo got closer to Shouto and made more frequent calls and visits for him and Fuyumi.

"Mother…" Shouto whispered, "Where are you?"

* * *

Rei and Toga were back to back as a group of thugs surrounded them. The girls had walked into the wrong side of the alley and were met with rather crude comments. One of them was lewd enough to get Toga to smash her hands over one's head with such force that she freed herself from the ice and smashed the thug's skull in. That prompted the rest to become hostile and corner them.

"Ooooooooo looks like we're going to fight~," Toga said and whipped out her blood-stained knife with her left hand.

"Why did you have to provoke them?" Rei asked as the two women were back to back.

"He talked about my boobs," Toga growled, "They provoked me first."

And with that, the brawl started. Toga jumped on one of them and repeatedly stabbed him in the chest area. Rei froze one's feet and used his body to swing off and ram her feet into another thug. Toga leaped from the dead member and onto someone else's shoulders. She did a head-scissor leg lock, but instead of taking him down, she stabbed him in the head and jumped off quickly. Toga was then grabbed from behind. Toga flipped her knife in her hand and tried to stab the person behind her, but the man grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Damn it!" Toga looked to Rei, who was busy freezing others completely, "Need some help!"

"Give me a second!" Rei replied and smashed two frozen thugs together as the ice shattered along with their bodies. Rei was then sucker-punched and fell to the floor. "Crap!" Rei tried to get up but felt a boot stomp on her back. Rei shouted and writhed in pain.

"Damn, you ladies are tough," A thug said, "But not tough enough despite having quirks. Time to die." The thug whipped a metal pipe out and ready to smash Rei's head in, but yelled out in pain as a knife suddenly went through his hand. The thug dropped the pipe and looked to Toga who used her other hand to throw it at him. Toga grimaced because that was her last knife, but had to save Rei if they had a chance to get out of here alive.

"Kill that b****!" The thug said and ripped the knife out of his hand. The one holding Toga wrapped his arm around her neck and began to choke her.

Rei looked over and saw what was happening. Rei focused a finger and shot an ice beam that narrowly missed Toga, but got the thug in the head. The frozen thug released Toga and fell back as Toga gasped and coughed for air.

"Shit!" The last thug said and unsheathed a machete from his back, "You b****** are going to pay for this!" He ran to Toga and viciously swung his blade. Toga swiftly dodged the blade and sliced the man on the side with her knife. Toga rolled to where Rei was and grabbed her other knife on the floor. Toga looked up as the two enemies faced one another and quickly ran to each other. The man swung his machete down to Toga and Toga blocked it with her knives as they surprisingly didn't break.

"Huh, more durable than I thought," Toga commented and broke the struggle. With speed, Toga sliced the thug in the stomach and chest. The thug curled inwards in pain and Toga twirled around him to his back. Toga jumped onto his back and stabbed him in his shoulder blades, twisting the knives in the process. The thug screeched in pain and reached back to Toga.

"Toga!" Rei shouted as she was now on her feet, "Jump!"

Toga ripped her knives out and jumped away as Rei froze the thug solid. When Toga landed, she noticed a brick next to her, picked it up, and chucked it at the frozen thug, breaking him into pieces completely.

"Pheeeeeeew~!" Toga giggled and licked her blades, "That was fun~!"

Rei was panting lightly as the fight took a toll on her body, "I think our types of fun are just slightly different."

"Really?" Toga asked with some hope.

"I was joking," Rei looked to Toga, "They are vastly different."

"Awwwwwww," Toga pouted, "You had my heart warmed up, but then 'froze it' solid."

Rei blinked, "Did you just try to make a pun out of me?"

"Mayyyyyyybe~" Toga giggled frantically.

Rei shook her head, "It was terrible." Rei wiped her forehead and looked to the dispatched gang. "Why did they rely on weapons and not Quirks? Were they all Quirkless?"

Toga grimaced slightly, "There have been rumors going around the underworld that people are being shot and are losing their Quirks. Apparently, someone's been able to figure out how to take away Quirks with a bullet." Toga's face then returned to its maniacal look, "But that's all it is, just a rumor."

Rei took note and made sure to tell the others when she gets back, but right now, Rei continued her path down the alleyway with Toga walking next to her. "They sent me out here to find the Hero Killer, but how do they expect me to find him when, according to our sources, no one's been able to find him?"

"You're probably taking this the wrong way." Toga said, "When I look for people, I tend to think of things they desire the most and look around in those places~." Toga licked her lips, "Then I suck them dry~! Literally~!" Toga's mouth drooled for blood.

"All he does is kill heroes!" Rei shouted, "What kind of heroes?! I don't know!"

"Lady," Toga looked at her and lost her lustful look, "Every villain has a reason to be what they are. We aren't mindless brutes…Well, not all of us, but those like Stainy have a reason. There is something we hate and we just want to destroy it. Those 'heroes' had done something to earn Stainy's attention. They all had something in common, but what is it? I don't know and I don't care to know, but if I were you, I'd try to figure that out. Why did Stainy hunt them down specifically?"

Rei was surprised by Toga's logical thinking. Regardless of being a psychopath with a bloodlust that will never be quelled, she had a brain. That made Rei a little terrified of Toga. The most dangerous kinds of villains are the ones who want nothing more than destruction but are intelligent too. She'd probably be a perfect fit for the league if Shigaraki takes her in.

Rei stopped and began to think to herself about what all the heroes had in common with each other. All of them were of different ages, some were veterans and some were just getting their careers started. The Hero Killer didn't discriminate either as some were of a different color, different culture, different gender, and either had or did not have a mutation. All were famous, but for the wrong reasons too.

Rei's eyes lit up. Each of them was coated in controversy, and not just any run of the mill that comes with every hero, they each had a major controversy such as robbery, battery, abuse, sexual crimes, and even casualties whether they be villains, civilians, or other heroes. They all had done something horrible that they got away with or given light sentences.

That was the common denominator! They all had some sort of criminal record!

"I figured it out!" Rei said and turned to Toga, who was drinking blood from a dead carcass that Toga had just killed.

"What?" Toga looked up to Rei and held the neck of the body closer to her mouth like a child would with a cookie.

"Can't you go one second without killing someone and drinking their blood?!" Rei vexed.

"Nope~!" Toga responded and continued to drink.

Rei let out an annoyed sigh and rubbed her temples, "Regardless, I know how to find the Hero Killer now."

Toga dropped the body and was now in Rei's face, "You do~?!"

Rei gently pushed Toga away from her, "Yes, but finding him is going to be tough. We need to find a hero with a criminal record and hope Stain targets him or her."

"You mean like Endeavor?" Toga asked.

Rei froze up at the name and her expression quickly turned to anger, "Oh he better not go after Endeavor! That's my kill!"

"Your kill?" Toga curiously questioned.

"Yes!" Rei growled, "My kill. I will kill him. I hate that man with a passion you would not understand. He ruined everything in my life." Rei quickly let her anger go and refocused on Stain, "Go back to your body; I need to make a call." Toga happily skipped back to the body to drink from it again as Rei pulled out her phone and called Kurogiri.

"_Yes?" _Kurogiri answered.

"I know how to find the Hero Killer, but I need help." Rei said, "I need to know the whereabouts, time tables, and whatever you can give me of every hero with a criminal record. The singular common factor in the Hero Killer's kills is that all of them have had run-ins with the law and all were pretty heavy crimes."

"_How did you figure that out?" _Kurogiri was impressed and stunned, "_Shigaraki and I haven't been able to find the answer, yet you were able too."_

"Every villain has a reason to be what they are. His was to kill every hero that wasn't pure." Rei stated.

Kurogiri hummed at the response, "_We all have reasons, that is true. I won't say you're right about your guess, but I can't say you're wrong either. Alright. I'll bring you back because this is going to take a while to gather and we can't risk you getting into trouble."_

"Then why did you send me out in the first place?!" Rei rubbed her face and let out a big sigh, "Okay." Rei turned to Toga, "Oh, and Kurogiri. I think I found a possible candidate for the League. She aided me in a fight against a gang and she was able to hold her own. This girl is insane but collected enough to be cooperative and a team player. I may not have been a villain for a long time like you two and Master, but I can see this one has the potential to be a prime member of the League."

Kurogiri was silent for a bit, but then spoke, "_Master says to convince her to come, but if you can't, then leave her."_

"Master said that?" Rei was surprised. Master wouldn't involve himself without reason, but Rei wasn't going to question his word, "Okay. Make me a portal in a minute." Rei hung up and turned to Toga as she was finishing up her meal. "Toga." The young girl looked up from her kneeling position, "I'm going to be teleported away by a friend of mine, but I want you to come with me. We're a group and we could use someone with your skill."

Toga looked to be in thought before shaking her head, "Pass."

Rei turned her body towards Toga, "I haven't even said why I do."

"And you haven't even told me your name." Toga retorted. "How do you expect me to follow you if you won't meet me halfway? I told you my name and you didn't give me yours."

"Would it make you feel better if I did?" Rei rolled her eyes once again.

"Yes~," Toga placed her hands on her chin and watched.

Rei knew Toga was enjoying this but decided to go with it regardless. "My name is Rei Todoroki."

"Oh, I know that already~" Toga responded.

"What?!" Rei took a step back and grew furious, "If you knew my name then why did you ask for it?!"

"To see if you trust me~." Toga let out a pleasing sign and stood up, "And you never did, not even now you do. You're just saying it now because you really, really want me to join you~." Toga skipped to Rei and stopped several feet in front of her, "Right~?"

Rei glared at Toga for a moment before letting her anger go and waving Toga off, "Yes, fine, but how did you know who I was?"

"It's kinda hard to miss when you're being hunted for by not only the police," Toga then got closer, "But even by your hubby~." Toga's lips grew into a maniacal grin, "He's mad looking for you, Rei~."

Rei has heard what Enji has had to say about her in the news. It pisses Rei off so much by how much he bad-mouthed her to the public, but it makes her even angrier to see the populace believe him when he says Rei is a crazed woman on the loose and should be treated with hostility if found.

"Tell me, Rei," Toga got closer to Rei, "Does the League want me, or do you want me~?" Toga questioned, "Because I'm leaning towards the latter~."

"I want you," Rei admitted, "I want you to aid me in subduing Endeavor." Rei then pointed to herself, "But I get to kill him!"

"Fine~" Toga said as a portal opened near the two. Toga looked to the portal then back to Rei, "But there better be lots of stabbing and killing~"

And with that, both females walked into the portal, not noticing a figure watching from above them.

"The wife of Endeavor?" The figure spoke with disdain when the hero's name left his mouth. The figure watched the portal close before looking over his shoulder to the dead hero he had killed before the duo walked into his sights, "She could be the key in taking him down."

* * *

**I honestly don't know what curse words I can use and cannot use on a Rated: T story on here. If someone could give me a list or help me in anyway, that would be most appreciated. **


End file.
